Ellingham's Christmas
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Nearly four years after James Henry Ellingham was born and Martin and Louisa reconciled together. What is there Christmas like now?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything!**

**A festive story for Christmas…**

**Chapter One: When The Snowman Brings The Snow**

The Christmas lights beamed over the misty harbour, all different colours, flashing and twirling making Portwenn look festively beautiful. All the cottages around the village had decorations in the windows and doors trying to win the ever so important competition that Bert and Al were running.

A large green tree stood on the entrance to the harbour, tinsel and huge bulbuls hung from the thin snowy branches. A golden glittering star was to be placed on the top at the Christmas Festival.

Portwenn was greeted by three inches of snow during the first week of December, which covered the rooftops and narrow lanes. The freezing temperatures continued and forced Portwenn Primary School to end the term early, as it was a safety precaution that the headmistress had to undertake.

Louisa found herself doing many things during the Christmas holidays. She had time to look after James and allow the childminder to take an early break as well. He was at a lovely age, at just three years old, he was pretty much able to talk properly, walk and feed himself. Louisa shed a few tears here and there that her 'little prince' was all growing up fast. Martin had told her that it was good for him to make advanced progress in his learning. He had taught James most of the alphabet and how to count up to twenty, how to write his name and read various books. Martin and Louisa considered James lucky to have parents that had experience in teaching. Louisa had taught for many years and was brilliant at taking care of children. While Martin on the other hand, used to teach trainee doctors every now and then, so he had some knowledge amongst his medical career.

Louisa had put up a Christmas tree in the window of their living room. It gave a real effect to the character of their lovely home. They had brought this old cottage just after Martin agreed to stay as Portwenn's GP. It was a large three bedroom cottage, with characteristic features of a lot of history. The best thing about it was that it wasn't in the village, which was Martin's priority. Martin and Louisa had fell it love with the house and immediately bought it, knowing James would like his own big bedroom as he got older.

The house had two large bay windows, upstairs and downstairs, either side of the old front door. It had two big reception rooms, one that was a living room and the other for a dining room. The kitchen had a modern taste, but fitted with the flavour of the old style cottage theme. Two double doors lead to a small office situated to the side of the house, which both Martin and Louisa used for their work.

All the Christmas decorations was now in place in most of the rooms in the house. Martin wasn't keen, but he did enjoy watching James' face light up when they began to get them out of the loft.

As Martin arrived home on a cold Friday evening, he was greeted by Louisa tying bright green tinsel around the banister, singing along to herself,

'…I wish it could be Christmas every day!'

'What are you doing?' Martin asked as he wrinkled his nose at another piece of cheap material being put up.

'Putting tinsel on here' she replied, stating the obvious.

'But we already have a Christmas tree blocking the window in the living room and another small tree in the kitchen, not to mention the various bits of tinsel in James' room' Martin grumbled.

'He put that up himself' said Louisa, focussing on her task.

They both had put James to bed one night to find small pieces of tinsel, that Louisa was going to throw away because they were torn and looking tacky, tied around his headboard, toy box and door handle. Louisa found it too cute to replace it with better tinsel.

'Anything else I should notice being put up?' muttered Martin as he began to take his coat off.

'I don't think so' Louisa shrugged, 'Did you have a bad day?'

She had noticed that he wasn't being as pleasant as he usually tried to be when they were in company with each other.

'Well you could say that. All the villagers wanted to wish me Merry Christmas by brining in tacky cheap cards and gone off Christmas cake. Also, Morwenna decided to hang the cards up around the surgery…'

'Bah Humbug' Louisa sighed, 'Oh you do remind me of Mr Scrooge'

She left the tinsel and walked over to Martin to place her hands around his waist.

'I knew from the minute you walked through that door of the surgery that the village were too festive today for you' she said gazing up at him, 'They're only trying to be pleasant, Martin. I know you don't like the decorations, but you have to admit they do add to the season of being jolly'

'I don't mind your decorations; I think you do a good job of them actually. However, when having to put up with some of the villagers disastrous attempt at decorations in their windows, its just too much sometimes, to come home and find another thing hanging up doing nothing.' He explained.

'Aw!' Louisa said, not allowing his grumpiness get to her, 'Well, are you ready for some dinner?'

'Yes' Martin nodded, 'Where's James?'

'Oh he's in there' Louisa gestured to the living room doorway with her finger.

'Right, I'll go and say hello' he told her.

Before she wandered off into the kitchen, she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

'Love you' she smiled and began making her way to check on the dinner.

Martin went to go into the living room to see James, but before he could Louisa shouted.

'Shoes!'

This meant that his shoes had to be taken off before walking anywhere in the house. She had made it very clear to Martin and James that they were not to tread snow through the house; otherwise they would regret the consequences. She didn't actually know what she would make them do for punishment because she loved them both too much, but at least the speech she made the other day worked as they both followed her rules.

….

Bert was in the kitchen of his restaurant looking out onto the icy blue sea crashing against the slippery rocks. He sighed and glanced at the empty restaurant all frozen in the snow.

'Alright?'

Al walked into the kitchen pulling his gloves on ready to brace the cold winter's air.

'We need to do something boy' Bert said.

'What do you mean?' asked Al

'Look out there. Not a soul sitting on a table,' Bert sighed.

Al walked over and said,

'Well maybe its something to do with the weather?'

'Oh don't be sarcastic!' Bert sighed, 'Now that you and Pauline are happily married…'

'Great, the sob story's coming out again?'

'Hey!' said Bert and nudged Al, 'I don't like being lonely. I promised your mother…'

'Dad, you need to let me go. Pauline doesn't want to live here, we're happy in our new home up on the hill'

'I understand, but…'

'Dad, why don't you just take up your plumbing like you did last winter, that way you have money over Christmas' Al said, 'Many frozen pipes out there'

'I know, but I hate plumbing, this is my business now' Bert said and then stopped as a huge smile came over his face, 'Hang on! If I move in with you and Pauline, we could convert upstairs to an indoor restaurant'

Al's face wrinkled up.

'No' he said firmly, 'I am not having you interrupting our own life. That's why she left the last time. Pauline didn't want to be stuck here with you'

Bert rolled his eyes and looked around at the frosty kitchen.

'Now that you have a life of your own, own house, own job, own… well everything. I don't like that you've grown up!'

'Its not fair, that is understandable, but you've got to let me lead my own life' Al said placing one arm around Bert's neck.

'You've got the competition and I've lent you some money'

'I can't rely on other people's salary' Bert said sadly, 'I suppose I have to convert back to my old time job'

'Exactly' Al said, relieved.

'Suppose I cant stop you proceeding into life. I mean now that Pauline's a nurse at the Doc's surgery and you are a computer wizard, you know, I'm stuck.'

'I apologise' Al nodded, tapped his father's back and said, 'See you later!'

With that Al walked out into the bleak weather, leaving Bert alone to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Frosty the Snowman

The morning was as crisp as ever and a soft chill breeze blew the floating snowflakes aimlessly in the air. Thick icicles had been formed on the guttering and window frames of the cottages in and around Portwenn.

In the cottage at which Martin and Louisa inhabited, the small windows had been frosted up forming translucent condensation on the glazing. The drive leading up to the house had been patched up with another covering of snow, even where salt had been sprinkled over the top to prevent James from falling over.

Martin's face peered through the frosted bedroom window, frowning as he observed another layer of snow setting on the ground.

Louisa, who was still in bed, began to wake by the small ray of light pouring in from outside as Martin had partially opened the blinds. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head and smiled while watching her husband tutting and sighing.

'Good morning' she said croakily.

Martin turned round and glanced at her before returning back to the weather conditions that was visible from where he was standing.

'It's snowed again' he said with annoyance in his voice, 'I need to go and see Ruth'

'I'm sure the roads will be clear by now' Louisa assumed as she sat herself up a little, pulling the covers up to her neck.

'I don't know, the council said that they'd ran out of grit because they were using it in Truro,' Martin sighed.

He closed the blind again and strolled over to Louisa, who was minutely shivering beneath the duvet. He sat down on the edge of his bed summing up a solution to his plans, as he did not want to abandon them.

'James wants to build a snowman today' she informed him, 'So I'm going to go and do that later'

'Right' Martin nodded, looking over at the time, which read seven o'clock.

'I'll go and see if he's awake' Louisa sighed.

She pushed the covers off her self bravely and shivering even more. She reached for her fluffy dressing gown that was draped over the end of the double bed and wrapped it tightly around her self to conserve some heat.

'I've put the heating on' Martin said.

Louisa smiled as a thank you and leant over the bed to give him a kiss before heading across the landing to James' room.

Martin watched lovingly at his wife as she walked carelessly, peeking out the landing the window to see the snow herself. He considered himself too lucky for it to be true and numerous times he pinched himself, as it seemed to be a dream.

…

The three of them sat around the table in the kitchen, all individually eating their breakfast.

Martin was reading his daily newspaper intrigued by a fascinating article his face demonstrating his concentration and depth in thought. Louisa was also occupied by analysing spreadsheets, which were telling her the progression in each child in the school. James was happily smiling to himself, looking between Martin and Louisa. He had been told to sit still while he was eating, but he soon got fed up and started playing with a Cheerio. He noticed that he wasn't getting any attention, as Martin and Louisa were too engrossed in what was in front of them.

'Can I go and see Father Christmas?' James asked, drawing the silence to an end.

'Yes, you'll see him later at the Christmas Festival' Louisa told him, still scanning through the figures in front of her.

'Really?' he said, enthusiastically. He began to fidget in his seat, as the excitement was too much.

'Of course' Louisa nodded.

'Will Rudolph be there?' he asked.

'I'm not sure' Martin said, raising his head from the article to talk to his son, 'He might be in the North Pole with the elves trying to get ready for Christmas Eve'

Louisa rose her head to see Martin engaging in this conversation, surprised at first that he was playing along. She knew he didn't usually find it acceptable to make up fantasies for children, but she had told him, when James wasn't around, that it was important for him to believe in Father Christmas.

'Oh yes! I forgot about that' he giggled placing a Cheerio into his mouth, 'I'm silly, aren't I?'

'No you're not, you're very clever James Henry' Louisa told him as she got up to put her bowl away, 'You're my special little boy'

Louisa kissed him on the head and then took Martin's empty bowl to put in the sink. Martin glanced over to her as if to share a smile, which she responded with a broad grin and watched James as he continued to finish his breakfast happily singing Christmas songs to himself. The temptation was very strong not to laugh at him, but she didn't want to stop him from enjoying himself.

…

While Louisa and James were out building a snowman in the back garden, Martin went to visit Ruth.

It wasn't as long to get there now, since they lived outside the village too. However, Martin was still very careful in driving in the snow in the small hilly lanes, occasionally getting stuck by the tires not gripping. Therefore he had to step on the accelerator to get it moving, which did not make him happy, as his car was precious to him.

He pulled up at the farm, coated with thick white snow, the sea behind it creating a picture postcard scene.

The door to the cottage opened to reveal Ruth, her arms folded from the freezing temperatures and her eyes squinted due to the brightness of the snow.

'Morning Martin' Ruth greeted, watching him cautiously walk over.

'Aunt Ruth' he nodded.

Martin stepped in to feel the warmth of the house hit him in the face. Ruth shut the door as soon as he had got his body through the door to stop the heat from escaping.

Martin walked through to the kitchen where the fire was blazing its array of colours and the kettle was heard boiling. There were a few decorations hanging up, amongst them was tinsel around the curtain pole and a small tree in the living room.

'I see you used some of Joan's Christmas decorations' Martin commented as he pulled a chair out from underneath the wooden table arranged in the centre of the room.

Ruth briefly turned round and then poured the boiling water into two separate mugs that were situated on the side ready for Martin's visit.

'Well, I had to do something to go with the season. James quite liked them'

Ruth, now retired, sometimes offered to pick James up from playgroup. She loved to have him come round although never really showed it as much, reflecting the Ellingham emotions.

'Ah' Martin said, crossing his arms over one another while they rested on the table.

Ruth joined him at the table, bringing the two mugs over, sliding one to Martin.

'Are you going to that Christmas Festival tonight?' she asked, sitting herself opposite her nephew.

'Yes, Louisa wants to go' Martin told her.

'Oh good, I was planning on going. Bert talked me into it' she smiled.

'James wants to see Father Christmas' Martin said, bemused.

'Oh right, Bert's dressing up as him isn't he?' said Ruth.

'I don't know,' Martin said, frowning, 'Bert won't be able to act'

'He's been practising'

'Great' Martin muttered.

'Where are Louisa and James?'

'Building a snowman in the back garden' he sighed, believing that it was stupid to go out in the cold just to build a pile of snow.

There was silence for a few seconds as they both took a sip of their coffee, warming themselves against the harsh winter.

'Did you get a Christmas card from either of your parents?' Ruth asked, trying to make conversation.

'No' Martin said, 'They don't believe in Christmas'

'Neither did I actually, until Joan died. I suppose James brought out the softer side to me' Ruth smiled, 'He's a wonderful little boy, you do know that? Joan would have loved to meet him!'

'Of course'

Martin's face showed proud of his little boy and happiness that he was going to watch him grow up into whatever he so wished to be.

'Good' Ruth said, giving him a look of concern as if she didn't believe he would ever change into a nicer, more respectable person.

…

Martin searched the living room for Louisa and James, but with no luck he called,

'Hello?'

There was no answer, so he took his shoes and coat off, placing them neatly on a rack and coat hanger. He rose his chin after hearing laughing coming from outside and presumed they were still out there. He found it completely mad to stay out in the cold for this long.

He opened the patio doors and stood in the doorway. Martin saw Louisa kneeling on the snow covered grass smoothing a rounded pile of snow and then James gathering handing her some more.

Louisa heard the doors open and turned round to see Martin standing there looking completely confused.

'What do you think?' Louisa asked, pointing over to her snowy artwork she had participated in creating.

'What?' Martin frowned.

'The snowman!' Louisa pointed.

Louisa stood up and made her way across the grass and stepped up to the decking.

'It just looks like you've gathered a load of snow in a lump' Martin said.

'It's not finished yet, we need to get a carrot and some chocolate buttons for his eyes and buttons' Louisa said, annoyed at him and the quietly said, 'James did most of that!'

'And?'

Louisa looked at him frustrated in his attitude towards the so-called fun.

'Oh for goodness sake' Louisa snapped and marched back over to help her son carry the large bundle of snow.

Martin realised he'd been a bit too truthful to her, but he did understand why she found it 'fun', even if he didn't. He always considered himself lucky that he had Louisa back in his life again after all the mishaps in the past.

It was overwhelming that he had a son, a little boy that was bringing out the best in him and he was proving to be a good father.

Martin watched James and Louisa playfully build the head of the snowman, carelessly getting their hands and knees wet as they knelt down on the melting snow. He smiled ever so slightly at the sight of the joy on their faces. He did wonder what he'd done to deserve it, but hopefully he will be able to show his appreciation more clearly one day, just as clear as he did at Pentire Castle that time with the Mrs Tishell dilemma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Santa Clause Is Coming To Town

The sun went down that evening behind the blue sea's horizon and the coldness had grown into a bitter breeze. More snow had settled on the branches of the tress in the fields, softly coating them in white dust. The tall Christmas tree, which had been darkened since the beginning of December, remained dull, until its time to shine.

It was the Christmas Festival where the population of Portwenn gathered to witness the traditional golden star being placed on the top stalk of their tree and the festive lights too were being switched on.

Many people were gathered around in small circles of friendships, children ran around the festival frequently knocking somebody aside and getting in the way of passers by. There was a long queue coming out of a tall white marquee that stood on the school playground with children and parents eagerly waiting for their turn to visit Bert, who dressed up as Father Christmas. The marquee was enlightened with fairy lights around the entrance door and the soft sound of jolly music filled the ears of the crowds to give the impression that Santa's grotto was in Portwenn.

Many stalls were dotted around, advertising products and selling Christmas items trying to draw as many people's attention as they could. All of which were decorated in different decorations, most of them were tacky; Martin couldn't stand it.

Martin parked their car up by the surgery. Even before they had time to get out, James took off his seatbelt and leaped out of his car seat to run up the surgery's steps. His face reflected the excitement and anticipation he was feeling by his eyes sparkling down to the festival.

'There's Father Christmas!' he laughed and jumped up and down compressing the snow beneath him causing a huge risk of slippery ice.

'Well come here and we can go and see him' Martin told him anxiously as he continued to jump in the same spot.

'James' Louisa said, holding out her hand for him to take.

He took one last gaze and jumped down the steps, making Louisa rather nervous that he may fall. She took his hand and put her arm through Martin's, who had both hands in his pockets, while they proceeded down Roscarrock hill following the noise from below.

As they entered the festival many villagers turned to a sight that they assumed they'd never see. Even the Doc looked kind of happy with his wife and son!

Over near The Crab and Lobster, PC Penhale and Mrs Tishell sat at a bench, being served with mince pies and mulled wine, even though Penhale only took half a cup of the German festive drink. He wanted to be cautionary due to the amount of alcohol around, there might be somebody that needed a warning.

He looked up from the conversation with Mrs Tishell to see Martin, Louisa and James browsing at a stall selling jewellery.

'Look at that, never though I'd see the day' Penhale said, with a smile.

Mrs Tishell turned her head briefly and looked disgustingly towards them.

'Neither did I' Mrs Tishell grunted, her face showing sadness as she saw the closeness between Martin and Louisa now holding hands.

'I'm not sure whether you should be allowed alcohol with your condition' Penhale reminded her.

'What?' Mrs Tishell gasped and turned back to him in astonishment, 'I do not have a condition thank you very much! It's not fair… I've had my chemist past on to my niece and my Clive won't stop harassing me and now you! Just leave me alone, the whole village wants me sectioned under the Mental Health Act'

'Well you did kidnap a minor' PC Penhale added.

'I don't care!' she said, banging on the arm of the bench with a fisted hand.

'Whoa!' Penhale held up his two hands in defence, 'It's Christmas Mrs T, I was only saying…'

'What are you doing upsetting my Sal?' Clive said deeply as he joined them, holding a mince pie in one hand and a pint of beer in the other.

'I haven't done anything Mr Tishell' Penhale stood up, with his hands behind his back like a schoolboy being told off by his teacher, 'I was just using my job to keep harm away from your dear wife'

Mrs Tishell rolled her eyes and took a reluctantly sip of her mulled wine to calm herself.

Meanwhile, Pauline was setting up her own stall, like she did every year. She saw Martin, Louisa and James walk past, their faces bracing the harsh wind.

'Alright Ellingham's!' Pauline smiled.

'Pauline' said Martin briefly and lead his family away from his "nutcase receptionist" as he'd often referred her to.

'Oh Doc!' called Pauline, 'I'm doing henna tattoo's again, going to visit?'

Martin turned around, swinging around Louisa and James too as they were all linked together.

'No' he said forcefully and continued to walk again.

Pauline laughed to herself, before muttering,

'Scrooge'

Martin and Louisa stopped to observe where to go, it was that busy it was difficult to see anything from where they were stood.

'I want to see Father Christmas!' James begged, by pulling Louisa's hand towards the direction of the school, slipping in the snow slightly.

'Are you coming Martin?'

He hesitated not really wanting to go and stand in a decorated tent while Bert dressed up as someone else. Martin really didn't want to ruin it for the children by accidentally telling him to shut up or calling him by his real name. He glanced over towards a stall, which were selling hotdogs and spotted someone he knew.

'Chris is over there, so I'll go and talk to him' he pointed at Chris Parson, who was standing with his wife and children, passing them each a hotdog.

'Alright' Louisa said, as she was dragged away by their son.

…

The grotto was influenced by Pauline's decorations. Neither Bert nor Al would be able to conduct together a grotto that looked so real as this.

Small Christmas trees, dusted with icing sugar gave the illusion that they were covered snow, lined the way towards Bert. He was sitting on a large chair, which was draped in a silk white cloth in contrast to his deep red fleeced coat and trousers he wore. His rounded belly protruded out with a fastening belt around it and his short grey hair covered with a matching red hat.

It was surprising to Portwenn that the marquee no longer looked like a tented cave, but had managed to succeed a welcoming setting. Even the floor had required some attention with red carpet hiding the paintings of hopscotch on the playground.

'Merry Christmas!' Bert cheered noticing James entering the tent, clutching his mother's hand.

'Ready James' Louisa said quietly, looking down at him to see his face light up.

James became shy as they approached Bert, not wanting to leave Louisa.

'Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!' Bert said. His rosy cheeks very obvious as they drew in closer and his eyes glittering in the surrounding light of the grotto. The long white beard that he had placed on over his mouth had given the whole portrayal of Father Christmas realistic for James.

'Say hello' Louisa told him.

'Hello' James said, hiding behind Louisa, not wanting to speak to Father Christmas all by himself…it was too much of a big deal!

'Come over then little one' Bert said stretching out his arms for James to go forward.

'Come with me Mummy' whispered James.

'Don't worry I'm right here' Louisa said, lifting him up, so that he was sat on Bert's knee.

'Your name must be James' he said.

James clutched Louisa's hand and nodded.

'I received your letter by one of my elves. He said that you've been the most well behaved boy in the whole of the world' Bert said, his accent cheery with a flavour of Cornish, 'I see you are a good boy then'

James nodded and looked over to Louisa with a large smile.

'Tell Father Christmas how you've helped Mummy and Daddy' Louisa encouraged him.

'I helped Mummy and Daddy with the Christmas cards' James said.

'Ho, Ho, Ho!' Bert laughed, 'I wish you was an elf, I'd get all help I need!'

James laughed becoming more relaxed in the company of Father Christmas.

'What would you like for Christmas, James?' asked Bert, his eyes peering through his squared glasses and his cheeks poking through his beard as he smiled.

'I would like a red lorry'

'Oh a red lorry'

'Yes, the one that Daddy said you can play with in your bedroom and it has lights and a horn' he explained, letting go of Louisa's hand to use both of his hands show what he meant.

'So, a red lorry with lights and a horn!' Bert smiled and glanced over to Louisa.

She nodded at Bert discretely, which meant she had managed to buy one.

'Yes please' James said enthusiastically.

'Well I think I can do that James' chuckled Bert.

'Thank you' James said sweetly.

'Very polite young boy you have here' he smiled to Louisa, who returned a smile, 'Let me just get you your little present, which you are allowed to open now'

He reached into a red laced sack that was placed beside his grand chair and pulled out a small box wrapped up with a bow tied around it – again Pauline's decorative work. Bert handed the box to James, whose smile broadened.

'Merry Christmas James!' Bert said and patted him on the back.

'Come on then, say thank you' Louisa said, picking James up.

'Thank you Father Christmas' he waved as Louisa took him back outside.

She saw that James was so happy and turned her head to mouth the words 'thank you' to Bert.

…

'Gather round!' Pauline announced, standing on a stage shouting down PC Penhale's speakerphone.

Louisa and James came out of the school playground and saw Martin standing near Pauline's now empty stall. James ran over to Martin, wildly with his happiness.

'Look! I got a present from Father Christmas!' James held up his gift to Martin.

'What is it?'

'He hasn't opened it yet' Louisa said and then whispered, 'Bert was quite good actually'

'Right' Martin nodded. As if Bert could pretend to be someone else.

Martin and Louisa moved forward, but they were still near the back, so Martin took James and lifted him up on his shoulders.

'I can see the whole world!' James giggled as he clutched onto Martin's head so he didn't fall.

Louisa was slightly nervous at this and found herself reaching up holding his back.

'Careful' she warned James.

'I've got him, don't panic' Martin told Louisa.

'Is everyone here?' said Pauline loudly, 'On the count of three, Al is going to place the star on the top and I'm going to switch the lights on'

James was so excited he began fidgeting.

'James, stop it!' Martin ordered.

'I thought I heard you shouting' said Ruth strolling over with a cup of coffee in her hand. Her coat was done right up to her puffy green scarf and her gloves wrapped around the polystyrene cup that she was drinking from. Her cheeks were blushed from the cold.

'Hello Ruth' James said, peering down from Martin's shoulders.

'Oh goodness, you be careful up there' Ruth gasped.

'He's alright' Martin told her not wanting to make Louisa more nervous than she already was.

'They're serving lovely coffee over there' she pointed to another stall where they were selling all different types of warm drinks.

'On the count of three!' Pauline began from the front, 'Oh I haven't done this since we all listened into Louisa giving birth to James…'

Pauline instantly stopped and her eyes widened, she lowered the speakerphone and clasped a gloved hand over her mouth. Some villagers laughed and turned round to a now rather embarrassed Martin and Louisa.

Louisa looked up at Martin, glaring at him. He in turn had a face of total bafflement and innocence. Whereas James joined in with the villager's laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: 'Tis The Season Of Love and Understanding**

'It's not my fault!' Martin said squeakily as Louisa had the look of blame.

'What!' she said, her eyebrows burrowing into the bridge of her nose and her cheeks going even redder.

'OK, so three…' Pauline began again hastily.

The rest of the locals joined in, including James. Louisa looked to the front, where Martin still stared at her.

'Two, One!'

The village lit up all different colours making the sea look like a huge oil leak in the moonlight. Al carefully balanced on a ladder while he placed a large yellow star on the top of the tree. The Christmas tree showed a large scale of red, green, blue and yellow lights as they emitted the Primary colours into the eyes of the fascinated villagers, who cheered.

In the distance a boat was setting off fireworks, to the surprise of the village. Many children were now on their father's shoulders clasping together at the brightened deep blue sky, with the stars becoming dimmed by the contrast in enlightenment.

'Wow!' James laughed, but his enjoyment soon ended as Martin lifted him off his shoulders.

'So what happened?' Louisa asked Martin as though he knew.

'I don't know?' he said, 'I know just as much as you do'

'Sorry, I don't mean to blame you, I'm just so…' she placed her hand on her head.

'Daddy! I want to see the fireworks!' James began to cry.

'Not now James' Martin told him briefly and returned back to Louisa.

Morwenna came walking through the crowd carrying a cup of hot chocolate, wearing matching scarf, gloves and earmuffs noticeably. She was beaming at Martin and Louisa.

'Alright Doc' Morwenna said cheerfully, 'I bet that was embarrassing Louisa, I mean I would run a mile if I found out about that –'

'Shut up!' Martin barked.

'I want to see the fireworks!' James cried and tugged Martin's coat.

Ruth was bewildered between what had just happened. Since she was not around when James was born all of this was none of her business. Ruth saw that James wasn't getting attention and that he was becoming confused from all the bickering going on before him.

'Come with me James' Ruth took hold of his hand and led him near the front, so that he could see the display.

'Right, so what happened?' Louisa asked Morwenna.

Martin and Louisa hadn't noticed that James had gone as they were so engulfed in getting this situation sorted.

Louisa wanted an explanation; she needed to reassurance that it wasn't too embarrassing having your first childbirth transmitted across the village on a busy day such as the summer festival.

'I don't know' Morwenna said, looking bewildered, 'I just came out of the bakery right, and I heard this sort of screeching noise and followed it. There was Pauline holding a mobile up to a microphone and everyone at the Harbour Day festival gathered around it'

'Oh my gosh!' gasped Louisa, biting her bottom lip.

'I asked what was going on and Mrs Tishell said that you'd gone into labour'

'What, Mrs Tishell heard?' Martin said, rather annoyed.

'Yes and you telling Louisa you're feelings' she laughed and imitated his voice, 'I was wrong about you…. Something like that!'

'It isn't time to make fun of the situation, I am you're boss and have the right to get you fired' Martin told her.

Louisa rolled her eyes, whereas Morwenna stopped talking and took a sip out of her drink, so that she didn't speak.

'Sorry Doc' came Pauline's voice.

Pauline walked over with the speakerphone still in her hand and her face looking frightened as she stood in between Martin and Louisa. Louisa looked astonished by all this information she had heard.

'What on earth happened?' he demanded off her.

'Well it was your fault!' said Pauline accusingly.

'What?'

'You didn't hang up' Pauline shared the blame.

'Sorry?' Louisa said.

'Well when you rang to see where the nearest pub was, you didn't hang up and I could hear everything' said Pauline, innocently.

'It couldn't have been my fault' Martin adamantly said.

'It was!'

'So, all the village heard?' Louisa said, with worry in her eyes.

'Yes, well it was that summer festival thing' Pauline said.

'The Harbour Day Festival' Morwenna interrupted, now eating a doughnut.

'Are you still here?' Martin sneered at her.

Morwenna's eyes widened again, and she backed away to find her Granddad.

'We were listening in to what you were talking about, well to see if Tommy was alright and if you found a pub' Pauline said, 'Then you two kept arguing'

'More like eavesdropping' Martin said, frowning deeply.

'No!' Pauline said, 'We were concerned about Tommy. How was we meant to know that after Bert handed me the microphone, Louisa was going to go into labour?'

'So you didn't listen specifically to James being born?' Louisa asked.

'Of course not,' Pauline said, 'We all cheered once we heard him cry and that he was a boy'

'Oh right well it's all OK then' Martin said sarcastically, scowling at his practise nurse.

'Really?' smiled Pauline.

'No!' he said, 'And Bert gave you the microphone?'

'Yes, but it was only because they all kept asking me questions and then I missed what was going on from all the noise' Pauline explained.

'It's alright' Louisa gave in, 'It was a simple mistake'

'What!' Martin almost shouted.

'It's OK' Louisa said, 'Pauline didn't know that I was going to give birth. I understand what happened and it was nobody's fault and if it was, you'd have to share the blame as well'

'Me?' Martin said.

'Yes. By the sound of it, it was your phone' Louisa said to him, 'Martin, it's over three years ago, nobody has given us any grief over it'

'I suppose' he muttered.

'Right, so everything is sorted?' Pauline said, as she clasped her hands together.

'Not really' Martin said.

'Yes, Pauline, thank you'

'Aw thanks Louisa' Pauline smiled and gave her a hug, 'See no harm done'.

Pauline looked at them both, 'Right I better get going. See you Monday Doc!'

She smiled at him and wandered off to find Al, somewhere in the crowd.

'Louisa' Martin said.

'I accept your apology' Louisa said to him.

'No, where's James?'

Louisa instantly became aware that her son was not standing beside her. Her face immediately went white and fear overcame her eyes.

'Oh gosh!' Louisa panicked looking around where they were standing, she placed her hands on her head, 'He wanted to see the fireworks!'

Martin looked over to where the fireworks had finished being set off.

'He might be near the front' Martin said, taking hold of Louisa's hand and dragging her through the crowd.

'Excuse me, emergency!' Martin shouted at all the villagers.

'Alright Doc, we're having a good time here' the locals were telling him.

Louisa inspected every child that she walked past, but neither of them was her James.

There was now a small RNLI Lifeboat production going on in the sea, where the boat drove around the harbour showing how they did their job.

Louisa began to shed tears as they got near the front and still couldn't find James. Flashbacks from how she felt when he was kidnapped by Mrs Tishell washed over them both and the accusing finger was pointed at the psychotic chemist again.

'Martin!' she tugged his coat, tears running down her face.

Martin turned and saw Louisa's face and knew he had to stay calm, even though inside he felt the same.

'It's alright, we'll find him'

'We've done it again!' Louisa cried, 'We've left him to be taken away again. What type of mother am I?'

'A very good one' Martin told her, looking truthfully at her worried face, 'Ruth might have took him to see the fireworks'

'Yes, but…' Louisa was cut off by a small boy calling and it sounded familiar.

'Daddy! Look at this!'

Martin and Louisa turned round and saw James standing on one of the panels of the harbour fence, with Ruth holding him so he didn't fall.

Louisa breathed a sigh of relief and barged through the crowd towards her little boy.

'Thank goodness!' she said as she grabbed James and hugged him, kissing him repetitively.

'Why did you go off with him?' Martin asked Ruth, fairly angry with her.

'Well, we didn't want to hear you two arguing and James wanted to watch this' Ruth pointed in front of her, 'He's only three Martin, he cant simply listen to his parents bickering'

'We don't bicker that often'

'No, exactly, he will pick up on it and begin to think something's wrong' said Ruth.

Martin looked hesitant.

'Thank you' he said, now understanding he was in the wrong.

'They saved a man in the water' James told Louisa, 'and then they had to go onto the boat'

Louisa held James as he stood watching, she was so relieved to have him in her sight and this time she felt a great feeling that she never wanted to leave him ever again.

Martin walked over to Louisa and wrapped one arm around her as the display continued.

They watched as a man in a bright yellow suit jumped into the freezing water, the audience shuddering at the thought of the temperatures he was enduring, and another man taking a smaller boat into the dark sea, with just a small headlight to guide his way. James watched on in amazement and excitement, as he loved anything to do with the Lifeboats.

The man in the smaller boat reached out for the one that was in the water and helped him up. The crowd was amazed by the immense bravery that these volunteers had to risk their lives and not even get anything for it, but just the realisation that another life had been saved.

The production ended and the crowd cheered the Lifeboat on, as it did a circular motion in the water to show its appreciation.

'Wow!' James gasped.

'That was good' Ruth nodded.

Martin and Louisa were now calm in each other's arms with their son safely in front of them.

'Thank you for staying calm' Louisa said, looking up at him.

'I knew he'd be alright' he nodded, glancing over at James who was now talking to Ruth.

Louisa kissed him on the cheek and smiled to see his face soften and a small smile forming.

…

Martin held Louisa's hand while they walked around the different stalls, nosing at all the different things that were on display. Martin was getting quite bored and was distracted by a large crowd gathering over by the Christmas tree.

'… and we could put them on the table whilst…' Louisa looked round to see him not paying much attention, she sighed and then loudly said, 'Won't they Martin'

He turned quickly, 'What?'

'These little candles, look' she pointed to a range of candles all with different Christmas related decorations on them, such as a snowman or Father Christmas.

'Right' said Martin.

However, before Louisa could say any more, Pauline came running over, her skirt swaying and her large wedges making it impossible for her to actually run.

'Doc! Doc!' her voice shrieked through the crowded people.

Martin stood tall like a meerkat searching for predators. He let go of Louisa's hand, who was now analysing the different candles.

Pauline reached him and her eyes filled with tears, she was breathless so leant on her knees, bent over trying to breathe normally again.

'Al' she was trying to say.

'Doc!' Penhale's voice was heard as he too ran over, 'It's Al, he's fallen off the ladder'

'What? Where?'

'Over here' he said, urgently.

'I'll be right back' he told Louisa.

Louisa nodded, worriedly and went off to find Ruth and James, who had gone to look at the toy stall.

Martin squeezed through the people surrounding Al's body. He took one look and observed the situation. Al's legs were entwined in the steps of the ladder, a small puddle of blood gathered around his left arm. He was unconscious and in deep pain, he knelt down and began to examine him.

Thank you to everybody for reviewing this story, it has brought be aspiration and feedback towards my writing. It has also gave me encouragement to continue.

This will be the last time I update until after Christmas. I wish everybody a Merry Christmas and happy writing for all your fabulous stories!

Hannah xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise for uploading the wrong chapter! **

**Chapter Five: Snow Is Falling**

'Al!' Martin said as he knelt in the inches of snow, soaking his knee.

Al's eyes were shut and he didn't grunt or move when his name was called. There was a deep cut on his upper left arm and no obvious injuries to his head, but Martin understood that there was a risk of creating one, so the precautions were necessary.

Martin checked his pulse, looking at his watch; he noticed it was elevated to over 150 beats per minute.

'His pulse is fast' Martin said.

'Is that good' Penhale asked.

'Doc do something!' cried Pauline as she cradled Al's right arm on the opposite side.

'Right, I want everybody to move back!' Martin shouted, 'Especially the children, I need Bert to come over here'

All the villagers misunderstood what he meant. Martin didn't was the children to find out that it was Bert who was Father Christmas especially as he remembered how excited James was.

'What do you mean?' a woman with blonde hair and squared glasses asked.

'Bert needs to see his son, so he knows what happened' Martin said looking around for Morwenna, 'Where's Morwenna?'

'Yes?' the woman said, confused.

'Can this village lose any more brain cells?' he said sharply, 'Bert needs to come and see his son, who is Bert tonight?'

'Oh right!' the woman slowly understood his words, 'Yes, all the children come over here and have a look at what Father Christmas has all given you'

The lady gathered the children and a few parents over on the other side of the Christmas tree away from the commotion.

'I just seen Mornwenna, she is over there buying a slice of apple pie' Penhale said.

'Can you go and get her?' Martin instructed.

'Roger that' Penhale nodded and scurried off to find her.

Bert ran over from the school gate, panting for air. He took one look at Al and he fell to the ground holding his son's head.

'Al! My boy!' he said, worriedly.

Martin continued to examine him, while Pauline was hysterical.

'Pauline! Be quiet' he demanded off her.

Morwenna barged through the crowd with a plastic plate and fork divulging into some apple pie. She stood looking down at Al, her face showing interest and shock. Martin peered up as he again checked Al's pulse to see any signs of improvement. He looked disgustedly at the food Morwenna was gratefully digging into.

'Morwenna go and get my bag from the surgery' he ordered

'I don't have my key on me'

'Here take mine, and go up with Louisa' he instructed, reaching into his pocket and passing over the set of keys, 'Tell her to keep James inside, out from the cold'

'Right' Morwenna said. She put her apple pie on the floor and ran off.

'His laceration on his arm is quite deep' Martin said, 'Pauline when I get my bag, I want you to dress that wound and I'll take a look at his head. We can't move him and Bert ring an ambulance, here's my mobile'

Martin retrieved his mobile from his coat pocket and past to a very nervous Bert.

'Al' Pauline said, stroking his face.

A grunting noise came from Al's mouth and Pauline almost jump for joy.

'He's responding' Martin confirmed, opening his eyes and looking at his pupils, 'Can't see in this light'

'Do you want my torch?' Penhale said.

'Yes, hold it above here' Martin pointed with his hand above Al's abdomen.

Martin then felt for broken limbs and saw that his ankle was dislocated, but could not find any injuries to his spine, however he still couldn't move him.

'I need to relocate this' he said, looking at his foot, which was deformed, 'The blood supply will be cut off, he may lose his foot'

'What?' Bert said, handing the mobile back over.

'He may lose his foot if I do not put his joint back together' Martin said, grabbing his phone off Bert.

'Where's the ambulance?' Pauline asked, urgently.

'It'll be about five minutes' Bert informed, 'that's lucky, it was doing a route near Bodmin'

'Good' Pauline said, with relief as she held Al's hand tightly.

The noise of pattering and scrunching snow drew closer and breathlessly Morwenna came onto the scene, holding a black bag in her hand, and her face turning a tinge of green. Martin took it off her and opened it hastily, searching for bandages and plasters, which were essential for beginning to clear up the mess, that was Al.

'Here' she gasped.

'Don't feel well now' Morwenn said, rubbing her stomach, 'Oh and Louisa said she'll wait there until you're finished'

'Good' Martin nodded, 'Don't eat so much and then you wont feel ill'

'I need to lie down' Morwenna grunted.

'Go home then' Martin sighed, looking at her as though she was ridiculous.

Morwenna faded into the darkness and Penhale was trying to maintain the growing crowd that was appearing again, whilst holding the torch above Al.

'Doc his hand is going purple!' Pauline pointed to his left hand, her tears streaming down her face.

Martin immediately saw that Pauline was right, by cutting Al's coat and T-shirt sleeve with his surgical scissors revealed that the top of his left arm was tied with a strand of Christmas lighting wire. Martin sighed; this is why he hated Christmas, it wasn't only tacky, but dangerous. The veins in Al's arm were visible through his pale skin, Pauline's face turned to a more serious worried expression.

'Penhale turn off the mains electricity, now!' Martin shouted, 'I need to cut this wire'

'Right then Doc' Penhale said and disappeared to his command.

The light dimmed as Penhale took his torch with him leaving little light.

'Will he be alright?' Pauline sobbed, wiping clean the deep wound on Al's right arm.

'Yes, if I sort him out quickly' Martin sighed.

Bert bent over, resting his hands on his knees, staring at his son's bright red face. His tears splashing on the tip of his nose and onto Al's face.

'I need to be careful, it's too cold to leave him unwrapped' Martin said, 'I can't move him either'

'Why?' asked Bert.

'His back might have fractured' he said, 'I need a spinal board. Where is that ambulance'

Suddenly the scene went blue and sirens could be heard coming closer. Many people, who still crowded them, moved out the way, so that the ambulance was able to park in the space. To add to the mahem, small snowflakes began to fall again, which made the rescue of Al more urgent.

'Has anyone got an umbrella?' asked Pauline.

'Yes!' a woman's voice called, and Maureen Tasey came through the crowd.

'Thank you, just hold it here' Pauline pointed above Al's head.

Martin applied fluid into Al to maintain any blood loss. He examined Al's abdomen even in the dark, and he discovered that all seemed reasonably safe to ignore for the moment.

A female paramedic, with black hair all tied up into a ponytail stood aside to a male paramedic, who was a lot taller than she was, with short brown hair all spiked up.

'Got a call about a fall' one of the paramedics said to the crowd.

'Over here!' Martin called, 'He fell from the ladder, about 20 feet'

'Oh my gosh' the female paramedic gasped, 'Right, OK'

'I'll get a spinal board' the male said throwing the bags on the floor and then jogged over to the ambulance.

'Let me have a look at his head' Martin said, moving past Pauline and kneeling down, 'Imbecile, he's took his torch with him!'

'We can do that' the female paramedic said.

'I'm Doctor Ellingham' Martin said, 'I'll do it!'

She looked at him as though he was showing off, but Martin couldn't help it, he was in his professional mode now.

He carefully felt the skull of Al's head and felt no apparent fractures or injuries, however when he lifted his hand away there was a mass of blood smeared over his palm.

'Right, he's cut his head' Martin sighed, 'Pauline, a pad please'

Pauline leant over Al towards the case and took out two sterilised white padded bandages. However, just as Martin was about to dress the unseen wound, all went dark, too dark.

'What's happened?' the paramedic questioned.

'Where is that idiot!' Martin hissed.

'Sorry doc!' Penhale's voice was amongst the crowded people, 'I needed my torch to see the cables'

'Well turn it on again, I can't see!' shouted Martin, he did not need Penhale's lack of common sense right now, his concern for Al was extremely high.

Penhale's figure emerged and his torch turned on by the sound of a click. A ray of light shone on Al's abdomen again.

'Right move it up here, so I can analyse his head' Martin instructed.

Penhale moved the light onto Al's face, which made him squint slightly.

'Doc, he's opening his eyes' Penhale said.

'No, he's not! He's responding to the light, he's still unconscious' Martin said.

He observed Al's head and saw that there were a few grazes to his forehead, but could not see at the back, where the cut was.

'Damn it!' Martin growled, 'Can't see that cut!'

'Coming through, spinal board!' the male paramedic shouted, carrying his own torch, 'What happened to the power?'

'He has a wire wrapped around his arm, it needs to be cut!' Martin said, 'There are scissors in my bag, Pauline pass them to…'

'Alison' the paramedic said.

'Will you cut the wire?' Martin ordered and as she nodded, continued with his task.

'I can't see any wound? Must be underneath' Martin sighed, 'Right, once the wire is cut we need to relocate his ankle and then carefully slide the ladder off him and put the spinal board underneath'

'Right' nodded the male paramedic, 'I'll give him a dose of morphine'

'Yes' agreed Martin, and gently put a pad underneath Al's head.

Alison gingerly cut the wire and took it off from his arm. She placed it to one side and watched as Martin did checks on Al's pupils, which he seemed unsure about.

'Ankle' sighed Martin and pushed himself up to make his way to the feet.

Alison held Al's shoulders to stop him from moving as Martin relocated his ankle.

Martin pulled Al's foot towards him and twisted it. The bone went back in correctly, but it seemed fractured.

Bert, who saw the bone pop back into place and the cracking noise that it gave, collapsed on the floor beside Al.

'Great' Martin sighed.

'Bert?' Penhale gasped.

'It's alright, he'll be alright' Martin said.

'I'll look at him' the male paramedic said and made his way over to Bert.

'His head wound must be at the back' Martin explained, 'He seems to have no internal injuries, but I don't know what his BP is showing'

'We'll get him in the ambulance' Alison said.

'Right'

'John, come over here, let someone deal with him' Alison instructed.

The paramedic, John, left Bert in the hands of one of the teachers at the school and grabbed hold of the spinal board.

'It's stuck, I can't see anything' John said, urgently.

'Oh one second' Penhale said and then moved slightly, 'I was standing on it'

As Penhale moved to one side, he stood on something slippery and went flying, landing on his backside.

'Ouch!'

'You complete idiot!' Martin yelled, 'Just hold the torch and mind out of the way!'

'I fell on something' cried Penhale.

'Why do you have to be such an imbecile all the time?' questioned Martin.

Penhale put his hands either side to push his body back up again, however he felt something gooey sliding onto his hand.

'Ew!' he screeched, 'It's apple pie!'

'Shut up!' Martin instructed, 'Right back to Al!'

Martin took hold of Al's legs before lifting him.

'Three, two one' John said

'Wait!' Martin yelled, 'We need some more people to hold him'

Martin looked through the small crowd that were still lingering. His eyes whizzed past Penhale who was still cringing at the apple on his hands and over towards the post office, where Mr Tishell and two fishermen stood, gazing at the accident.

'You, Mr Tishell!' he pointed, 'And fishermen, come over here'

Mr Tishell, followed by his wife, walked over along with two men, still dressed in bright yellow uniforms, both with moustaches and beards.

'I need you two to come over this side' Martin pointed to the right of Al as he looked at the fishermen then at Mr Tishell, 'And you to help this paramedic lift him that side. Pauline you lift the feet and I'll hold his head'

'Ready,' John began, 'Three, two, one'

Everybody lifted Al, and the spinal board was slid underneath him. Martin stuck the two blocks by Velcro either side of his head and supported his neck with a collar. He quickly looked at Al and saw that he was all clear to be moved.

'Move that wire out of the way!' Martin said to one of the fishermen.

'Lift in three, two, one' Alison said.

Al was lifted onto a yellow board, his neck sternly supported.

John and Alison managed to carry Al back to the ambulance. Pauline ran after them and sat beside her husband, holding his hand and crying.

Martin checked the space where Al was not long lying. Only a mass of blood and the ladder remained.

'Pauline, out of the way!' Martin instructed as he too entered the ambulance.

Although he was focused in getting Al safe, his mind was thinking of James and Louisa, he was wondering if they were alright in the surgery by themselves.

'BP?' he asked.

Alison turned on the machine and read the data being presented.

'It's high' she said, warningly.

'Oh gosh!' he sighed, 'He could have internal injuries'

'Al!' Pauline cried and raced over beside him, barging Martin out of the way.

'Pauline! Move!' he shouted.

Pauline backed away and Alison put her arms around her for support.

'Right, I think I'll need to suss it out now, or come with you to Truro' Martin sighed.

'It's up to you' Alison shrugged, 'He's stable'

'Yes, but…'

'Do something!' Pauline begged

'I am trying!' Martin shouted at her, which didn't help.

'It all depends in the next fifteen minutes it takes to Truro' John called from the driver's pit.

'I know' Martin said in deep thought, 'I don't know'

'You're the Doc!' Pauline cried.

'Shut up!'

'Hang on' Alison said, 'His BP is coming back'

'It must have been the ankle' Martin assumed, 'And the arm'

'It's his arm' Pauline mumbled.

'Do you want me to treat him?' Martin asked.

Pauline just nodded and looked away.

'His pulse is average and his pupils are reacting' he confirmed, 'I think he'll be fine, tell the A and E team to check his external injuries and then do an X-Ray and CT Scan immediately afterwards'

'Got that!' John said and began talking into a radio.

'Right, I think he's alright now' Martin nodded, observing Al, 'He's responding, but still knocked out. Give him some fluid and a milligram of morphine for the pain'

'OK' Alison nodded, 'That means he's had three milligrams?'

'Should be alright, in the extent of his injuries' Martin nodded, 'I'd say give him half, actually, don't want to be too risky. Give me a ring as soon as he arrives to let me know what is going on'

'Thanks Doc' Pauline sobbed as he strode out of the ambulance.

…

Martin paced up Roscarrock hill in the hope that Louisa and James were still in his surgery and that they were alright due to the power cut that Penhale still hadn't turned on.

As he approached the back door, he saw that there were candles lit up on the kitchen table of which he used to sit alone to eat.

He opened the door to find Louisa cuddling their son on the remaining sofa that Pauline didn't want to get rid of once she occupied the room. He was fast asleep in her arms with Louisa stroking his head.

She looked up alarmingly as Martin crept inside the now warm surgery.

'Everything alright?' he whispered.

Louisa nodded, 'How's Al?'

'He'll be fine' Martin whispered, 'Here'

He stretched out his arms and took James. He placed him draped over his shoulder, still fast asleep.

'Let's get home' he said to Louisa and then took her hand ready to guide her out.

I hope everyone has a Happy New Year and hopefully we'll see some more Doc Martin events in 2012, meaning the announcement of Series 6!

Hannah xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Christmas Time, Mistletoe…. And a Brother?**

Martin went into the office the following morning and dialled Pauline's number. He swivelled in the chair as he waited for her to answer.

'Doc?' she answered.

'Pauline' he said.

'Doc, he's alright!' her voice sounding rather relieved.

'Have they done scans?' Martin asked

'Yes, they did the CT Scan and found nothing, it was just external injuries' she explained.

'I'm surprised, it was quite large impact' Martin said.

'I know, but he's fine' Pauline sighed, 'He might be home on Wednesday, they want to keep him in for a few days, he needs his ankle putting right'

'Does he need surgery?' asked Martin.

'No, they just want to let it rest for a couple of days and his arm is badly injured, but he's fine, talking nonsense again, so…'

'Good, right' Martin nodded.

Outside the office, Louisa walked into the kitchen to hear Martin on the phone. She crept over to the double doors and pressed her ear against the blurred glass.

'Oh Doc, thank you by the way. I won't be in tomorrow either'

'You're welcome and you have my permission to take a day off' Martin said, 'I'll arrange the appointments to a later date'

'See you Doc'

'Bye' Martin said as he hung up the phone.

Louisa heard him get off his chair and quickly ran over towards the kettle, and put it on. Martin walked out of the office, with a frowning expression as usual.

'How is he?' Louisa immediately asked, impatiently tapping on the kitchen top.

'No internal injuries' Martin said, placing his mobile back into his pocket.

'Oh that's good' Louisa smiled, placing a tea bag into the mug.

'Yes it is' he nodded.

'Will he need his ankle plastered?' she asked.

'Yes, should be out Wednesday,' Martin said.

'Oh I do hope Bert's alright over this' she sighed, 'Al is everything he's got, he must be worried'

'I suppose'

'Ever since he was born, Bert took him everywhere with him and now this'

'He's not going to be paralysed' Martin stated.

'I know, but it's just Christmas and he's stuck in hospital!' Louisa sighed.

'He'll be out soon Louisa' Martin said, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

'Do you want a cup of tea?' Louisa asked, quietly.

'Er, no, I'll go and read this' he sighed, picking up his newspaper.

James ran into the kitchen, nearly colliding with Martin, he went over to the patio doors and placed his two hands on the cold glass, peering onto the garden.

'The snowman is still there!' he giggled

'Let's see' Louisa said, enthusiastically, kneeling next to James as he pointed to their snowman, still correctly standing on the snow blanket, that was the grass, 'Oh wow!'

Martin didn't see the fuss in all the snow, so wandered out towards into the hallway, making his way to the living room. Just as he got to the doorway, somebody knocked on the front door. He stopped and sighed, why did something always come up when he was about to read his newspaper?

'I'm surprised they managed to knock with the amount of bloody decorations stuck on the door' he grunted as he made his way, casually swinging the newspaper in his stride.

As he opened it, he saw a man standing in the freezing winter's morning, wearing a long coat to try and shut out the cold. His deep brown eyes looked at Martin and his mouth created a crescent shape forming a smile revealing bright white teeth, all lined up perfectly. The short hair on his head was spiked in the sort of fashion that younger ones have today, so Martin thought. He looked familiar although, Martin had never seen him before. The male was well presented, as he wore a suit underneath his coat and scarf, which hung from his neck.

'Who are you?' Martin asked, frowning deeply at this random person.

'Oh sorry, I'm Harry' he smiled, 'I was looking for Louisa Glasson?'

'Why?' he asked, his voice panicked.

'Oh I just wanted to see her, it's been a while. You must be?' he said.

'Martin Ellingham, Doctor Martin Ellingham' Martin muttered, his lips hardly parted as he stared at this man.

'A doctor, well, are you Louisa's husband, partner?' he asked.

'Husband' Martin confirmed with dislike.

In his mind, horrible thoughts kept intruding, what if this was her love of her life, years ago, maybe even before Danny Steele? What if Louisa is seeing him behind his back? Martin became annoyed with these thoughts and began to scowl at this male, so called Harry.

'Is Louisa here then?' he asked, enthusiastically.

'Yes' Martin said, but didn't share any more information with him.

Just as he was about to shut the door on this Harry person, Louisa came up behind him. Martin instinctively went to shut the door a bit more, but Louisa grabbed it and opened it wider, so that she could have a look.

'Martin who is it?' Louisa asked.

Damn it! Martin thought to himself, he wanted to keep it private; he wanted to interrogate this man more, so he could find out who he was.

As soon as she saw who it was, her face beamed and she ran out into the snow without a coat and just a pair of dolly shoes on her feet. She threw her arms around the man and hugged him tightly as though they hadn't seen each other for years, which was quite plausible.

'Oh my… where have you been?' she asked, squeakily in excitement.

'In Scotland' he told her, 'I missed you'

Harry then kissed Louisa on the cheek and hugged her again.

Martin stood there glaring at the two of them, not liking what he was seeing. Why did he just kiss Louisa? What was the big deal with him?

'Daddy, where did Mummy go?' James' voice was heard as he tugged Martin's suit jacket

Martin didn't say anything, but looked at Louisa being so friendly with this man and offering him inside. He felt jealous and upset at the same time; maybe this was the love of her life one day? He placed his hand on his son's head as a way of showing his emotion.

'Come in!' Louisa smiled, dragging this man inside.

Louisa entered the house and Harry followed her, wiping his feet on the mat before stepping inside.

'What a lovely house!' he smiled, looking around at the rather grand entrance.

'This is Martin' Louisa said, 'Martin Ellingham, my husband'

'Ah yes' he nodded and offered his hand. Martin stared at his hand for a few seconds and then shook it briefly.

'And this is my beautiful little boy, James' said Louisa to Harry.

'Wow!' Harry smiled, 'Hello!'

James went all shy and hid behind Martin, taking his father's hand for protection from this odd man that his mother was inviting in.

'Martin this is my brother, Harry' Louisa officially said.

Martin felt all the worry lift from his shoulders and the relief was enormous. He'd never been so happy to know that he wasn't an old flame that Louisa was still in love with.

'Oh, I assumed you were an only child' Martin said to Louisa.

'No, this is my little brother' she smiled.

'You've never mentioned me?' Harry asked, looking put out.

'Well, I never thought you'd come and visit me again and we've never really talked about that kind of thing' Louisa explained, hastily.

'OK' Harry shrugged.

'Tea or coffee?' offered Louisa.

'I'll have a coffee please Louisa' Harry requested.

'Martin?'

'Coffee' he said, bluntly still looking at Harry.

The resemblance between Harry and Louisa was obvious once they stood together, they shared similar eyes; both the same colour and they had the same colour hair, which was strange since none of their parents had dark brown hair.

Louisa led them into the kitchen and told Harry to sit down at the table. Martin followed in and sat down in the chair next to Harry.

'How come you came?' she asked while sorting out the mugs.

'Well to be honest, I had this girlfriend, she was Scottish from Edinburgh, but we separated recently' Harry explained and saw the sorrow in Louisa's face that she felt for him, 'So, I thought who else could pick me up. I didn't want to see Dad and had no clue where Mum was, haven't seen her since I was fifteen. I thought of you, it had been over four years, it's amazing how life gets in the way'

'I'm sorry' Louisa said, pitifully.

'The last time I saw you, you were expecting this great little man' he said, smiling at James, who was standing by Louisa.

'Yes. James this is your Uncle Harry' Louisa said, pointing to him.

'I regret not coming sooner' Harry said, 'But it looks like you've settled down pretty well. I didn't write back to your last letter because Katherine and I were, you know, not going well'

'It's alright'

Martin looked at Louisa. He had no idea that they were in contact and it speculated him to why Louisa never told him.

'So, you're a doctor' Harry said to Martin, 'Louisa has told me a lot about you, when I last saw her and in the letters'

'Yes' Martin nodded.

'Harry's a dentist' Louisa informed Martin as she poured the boiled water into the mugs.

'Ah' Martin said, not knowing how to carry on the conversation, but was glad that himself and Harry had at least some thing in common, 'Do you have your own practise?'

Louisa smiled to herself as she poured the water into the three mugs that sat on the side. She was happy that they were in similar fields of work.

'Yes, in Scotland' he nodded, 'Just outside Aberdeen. I see you've had quite some snow'

'Yes, the stupid council say they've got no grit left' Martin sighed, 'Typical'

'I hear you!' Harry said, 'Surely they've got to do something, it's treacherous out there!'

'Tell me about it' said Martin, who was beginning to relax in Harry's company and not shutting him out in conversation like he usually did.

Louisa thought, "Well they'll get a long then, putting the world to rights"

'James must be four now?' Harry asked.

'Three' Louisa corrected

'Oh sorry, miscalculated' he said, 'He takes after you Martin'

'A lot of people say that' Louisa said.

'He does have your eyes Louisa' Harry pointed out.

James walked over to stand near Martin looking oddly at this strange man who his mother had said was his uncle. He'd never had knowledge of an uncle, so it was all new.

Louisa rejoined them at the table, bringing over two coffees and a tea for herself. James then went over to Louisa and sat on her knee as they talked.

'How long are you here?' Louisa asked.

'I'm not sure' Harry sighed, 'It's the Christmas holidays now, so that's why I've come here, my suitcase is in the car, but I'll try a bed and breakfast or hotel'

'I remember you being quite happy with Katherine' Louisa said.

'We were. I was going to propose to her, but things were going down hill' he said, trying not to show his emotion, 'I suppose, there is still someone out there for me'

'Yes, you're only thirty!' Louisa said.

Martin now realised that there was a ten year age gap between them as Louisa just turned forty that summer.

'I feel old' he laughed, picking up his mug and taking a sip out of it.

'Wait until you reach the big 4-0' she sighed, 'then you'll feel it'

'You still look young' Harry complemented.

'Thank you' Louisa smiled, 'So are you staying for dinner later on?'

'Well, I'm not sure' he said, not wanting to accept the offer straight away.

'Oh please!' Louisa pleaded him, stretching her arm across the table and patting his hand.

'Alright, if you wish,' Harry agreed.

'Thank you' Louisa smiled, 'Martin's cooking tonight'

'We're having pork, new potatoes with vegetables' he announced.

'Sounds nice' said Harry, 'Are you fond of cooking?'

'Sort of' Martin shrugged, 'It makes it fair if we both make dinner'

'Katherine used to make me do it all' he sighed.

Louisa rested her hand on top of her brother's arm. There was a brief silence, but it was soon interrupted.

'Snow!' James shouted and jumped off Louisa's knee to run over to the patio door.

'Again!' Martin sighed.

'It's too cold to go outside' Louisa told him.

'Oh! I want to though!' James said, disappointedly.

'Well, you'll have to wait' said Louisa.

Harry laughed at James as he pressed his face against the plane of glass.

'He's a great little one you have there' he said, bemused.

'We are lucky' Louisa said, glancing over to James, who was watching intently at the small snowflakes floating down.

'You seem happy, Louisa' smiled Harry.

'Oh I am!' exclaimed Louisa, she turned to Martin and shared a small smile with him.

...

Later that day, Harry was on the phone arranging a dental appointment with one of his private patients.

Martin and Louisa were sitting in the living room, where they were enjoying the quietness, as James was upstairs in his room. Martin was finally reading his paper, whereas Louisa sat watching Friends, a television programme.

'Martin' she approached.

Martin looked up from his article, 'Yes'

'Would it be a bother if Harry stayed here until he needs to. I mean at least he'll know that he's not going to be ripped off and made to sleep in an uncomfortable cold room' Louisa said

'To stay here? In the spare room?' Martin said, unsure as he'd only just met Harry.

'Please, I mean he's going to spend Christmas alone for the first time, at least let him stay till Christmas Eve if that's how long he is willing to be here' Louisa pleaded.

'It's alright with me' Martin nodded, 'He seems genuine'

'Thank you'

She reached over and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush slightly even though they were married.

Martin did like Harry, although at first it was strange having a relative of Louisa's, apart from her mother or father, who seemed adequate for his opinion. The most important part of the whole thing was that Harry didn't call his wife 'Lou'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Away In A Manger**

It was Christmas Eve and even more snow was falling on the hills of Cornwall, venturing to the narrow lanes of Portwenn.

Martin was on his last day at the surgery before he took his holiday time off. He realised while he came into the waiting room that the appointments were more than usual.

'Look I only squeezed some more patients in'

'Morwenna, I told you not to!' Martin barked at her as her eyes grew wider and she sat down again.

'Well, it was Grandad and then Bert and then Mrs Sewell from the school. Oh she never liked me. In Year Four right, she made me sit next to this boy who was the most geekiest boy in the year…'

'I don't care who she made you sit next to, I've got more patients than I've got time for!' Martin said to her.

'I did a good deed, though!' Morwenna smiled.

'Be quiet' he sighed as he strolled back to the consulting room, 'Next patient!'

…

It was around mid afternoon when Pauline moped into Martin's consulting room with her bag slumped over her shoulder and her coat done fully up to her chin.

'Can this day get any more stressful?' moaned Pauline, 'I'm going to get my lunch now'

'Yes it can get stressful and don't be too long' Martin ordered her.

'Sorry Doc, it's not like it's my fault that flu is going round' Pauline said, 'I've got church tonight as well'

'Church?'

'Yes, are you going?'

'I don't think so'

'Oh Louisa always used to go, before she had James' Pauline informed him.

Martin looked at her with a frown.

'Right, see you in half an hour' Pauline sighed as she walked out the room.

…

The day was surely stressful, especially since all the patients kept bringing in presents for James and even more cards to hang up around the surgery.

Martin stepped through the front door, and hung his coat up on the hanger. He heard clanging coming from the kitchen and assumed that it was Louisa preparing things for the Christmas Day dinner.

'Evening' Martin called, but there was no answer.

He grunted and poked his head into the living room to see James sitting on the floor playing with his toys.

'Daddy!' James jumped and ran over.

Martin picked him up, 'Where's your mother?'

'In the office' he told him.

'Right' Martin nodded and put him back down so that he can play with his toys.

Martin walked through to the kitchen, he saw Harry washing up the dishes that were obviously from the utensils needed to make all the food for the dinner.

'Good evening' he said to Harry

'Hi!' he smiled as he turned round, 'Louisa's in there'

He pointed his hand, which was a mass of bubbles, over to the office doors where Louisa's silhouette was visible through the translucent glass.

'Thanks' Martin nodded, 'Have you had a good day?'

'It was alright, apart from the fact that my big sister was bossing me around' he sighed, 'I suppose you can't really argue when you're both over twenty-one'

Martin smiled a little and then knocked on the white double doors.

'One second James!' Louisa called.

Martin opened the door and saw that she had her back to him writing fitfully. He crept closer and kissed her on the cheek. Louisa jumped slightly and looked round.

'Oh hello!' she beamed

'Hello,' he sighed. 'Have you had anything to eat yet?'

'No we haven't actually' Louisa said looking at the pieces of paper distributed unevenly across her desk, 'I've been busy during the past three hours. Harry's just helping me by doing the washing up'

'I look like a woman!' Harry shouted from the next room.

'Don't be so stereotypical!' Louisa shouted back

'How come you're working on Christmas Eve?' Martin asked, not paying attention to the comments being thrown around.

'I should be asking you that question' she replied and then sighed, 'Oh I got a call from my deputy head and she said that the governors wanted a full overview about how the school is run and they want it at the start of the new term. So I decided to get started, but now you're here it can wait'

'That seems unfair' Martin frowned, 'They want you to write a whole booklet on a primary school?'

'Yes' she nodded and then stood up, dropping her pen on the desk.

'It was busy at the surgery' Martin told her.

'Really?'

Martin led the way out into the kitchen; he spotted a load of vegetables in separate bowls on the kitchen table, all chopped up and then a tray in the oven. Harry was still doing the mounds of washing up that needed to be done.

'Too many patients with flu symptoms, I've dismissed quite a few actually, but Morwenna has tried to fit as many in as possible' Martin said, 'I've got a load of presents in the car for James, everyone kept shoving them at me. What are we having for dinner?'

'They mean well Martin, it's very kind for them to be giving in the current economic… thingymajig…I bet the weather doesn't help with the flu symptoms either, so it was really thoughtful' Louisa told him, then glanced at the oven where the light shone in a square onto the floor, 'Oh, Shepherds Pie, apparently its quite festive'

'Right'

'I did most of the dinner things today, stuffed the turkey, chopped the vegetables,' she explained, pointing at the kitchen table, 'James enjoyed helping me'

'Been busy then?' Martin gathered.

Harry made a noise as though he was clearing his throat, 'Excuse me?'

'And Harry did to' Louisa said, walking over to the oven to check on the dinner.

'Good' he nodded

James ran into the kitchen, smiling with a box in his hand. Written on it was 'Four In A Row' and he looked pleadingly at Harry.

'Nope, you're not beating me!' Harry's said.

'What are you doing?' asked Louisa

'We were playing four in a row and this little man thought I was cheating' Harry said

'No I wasn't!'

'You do cheat James' Martin said to him.

'So, now he wants a rematch, because I won' Harry laughed, 'Let's play again, shall we?'

'Yes!' James giggled and ran out of the room again, followed by Harry.

'He's going through that boy stage isnt he?' Louisa sighed, once she knew neither of them were in sight, 'I just hope he doesn't turn out like Ben from Outnumbered!'

'Who's Ben?'

'You know that programme where they have three children and two of them are crazy' Louisa explained

Martin wrinkled his nose; he usually went into the office when Louisa watched her programmes, so took no notice.

'He'll be alright' Martin reassured

'I know' Louisa said, biting her bottom lip.

Martin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I heard you used to go to mass' Martin said, looking down at Louisa.

'Oh yes' Louisa said, 'I was going to ask if we could go tonight'

'Really?'

'I knew you wouldn't want to and then when you said that you were busy today I just thought it was better to leave it' she said to him.

'Oh' Martin said, 'Pauline told me you used to go on this day every year'

'It is the birth of Jesus that is being celebrated' Louisa reminded Martin.

'I'm not that religious' Martin admitted, 'We can go if you want to, it's at eight o'clock'

'Are you sure?' Louisa smiled, 'I mean if you don't want to then…'

'No it's fine' Martin said.

'Where's my husband gone?' Louisa asked, jokingly.

'What do you mean?' Martin said.

'It was a joke, you don't normally start a conversation like this' she said, happily.

'Well… why didn't you ask to go for the last three years?'

'I just thought with James being so small it wouldn't be very fair. They changed the time; it used to be ten o'clock mass' Louisa told him. She moved away and went over to begin dishing up the meal, 'It's a lovely mass'

'Well we could have arranged something' Martin said.

'I would have gone on my own, but I wanted to stay with you on Christmas Eve night, so you know…' she said.

'Ah' Martin nodded.

Louisa dashed around the kitchen most of the evening up until she had to get ready to go to mass. She wanted her Christmas dinner, which she wouldn't let Martin participate in helping, to be the best she'd ever done. She had a competition with herself every year since James was one, to try and make it bigger and better.

'You're not cooking for the whole village' Martin kept telling her.

She just brushed it off, knowing he could be a miserable so and so when he wanted to.

At around half seven, Martin strode down the stairs, pulling his suit jacket over his shoulders after having a shower. Louisa was still upstairs getting ready, trying to choose a nice dress for the mass after bathing and clothing James.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw James walk out of the dining room.

'Hello James' Martin said with a frown, 'What were you doing in there?'

'I was putting the crackers on the table for tomorrow' he explained and then ran off back into the kitchen.

'Right then son' Martin sighed as he made his way into the living room, to find Harry already dressed in a jumper over a shirt and smart trousers.

'You alright?' Harry asked

'Yes' Martin sighed and sat on the next sofa.

'Louisa loves this mass' said Harry, tapping the remote control on the arm of the sofa.

'Yes, she said' Martin nodded.

'My mum always used to drag us there, even when it was midnight mass' he smiled to himself.

'Mmm' Martin grunted, awkwardly.

James then ran into the living room, holding an empty box.

'There's not enough crackers!' he said as though it was the end of the world.

'There should be' Martin said

'No!' he said, shaking his head.

'Oh dear, let me have a look' Martin sighed and got up to follow James.

James led him into the dining room, where Martin saw that Louisa had already laid the table, rather elegantly. There were plate mats, in a dark red colour placed in five seats and their best set of cutlery sat in size order, with wine glasses set in the middle of two large candles. James had put the crackers on the seats of the places and there was only four, leaving one free.

'Look!' he pointed.

'I see, well we'll have to find something, I'm sure Mummy has another box somewhere' Martin explained.

'Shall I go and ask her?' James jumped up and down impatiently.

'She's getting dressed' Martin said, 'Let's get your shoes on ready'

'I am' he argued, looking up at his father innocently.

…

'Come on Louisa, we're going to be late!' Martin called up the stairs.

James was all ready wrapped up in his winter clothing. Martin just changed his shirt and tie and put on his coat and scarf, but Louisa had to put on something nice for mass, she always did.

'One minute' she called back.

'Come on Mummy!' James then shouted up the stairs.

In the next two minutes she came down the stairs in a smart dress that she kept for special occasions. It was just a plain greyish colour dress that went down to her knees, but she felt it was smart enough for more formal events. She had changed her hair as she washed it from the stress that she had been through all day when getting things ready for Christmas day, so she wore it down, with the two sides gripped back to show her thin jaw line.

Martin gazed at her as she stepped down into the hallway; he thought she looked amazing. He opened her best coat out for her to slip her arms through and then past her scarf over.

'You look nice' Martin managed to say.

'Thank you' she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'I'll get the car started, while you lock up'

'James go with Daddy' Louisa told him.

She slipped on her black high-heeled shoes and made sure her hair was intact before setting out.

…

'Is it this church?' Martin asked as they drove.

'Yes' Louisa nodded.

It was the church on which they were meant to get married over four years ago; they hadn't been in it since, apart from when Al and Pauline got married. It was a bit of a flashback, but now they were happy together, the confidence to go back was there again.

It was a small church, with stone bricks, all different sizes giving it a country side effect. There was a large snow covered field behind it, where loads of people were gathered before going in. Trees with thick snow branches hung over the car park and the church roof, blowing in the chilly breeze.

'Aw, I think all the villagers are here' Louisa smiled.

As they drove through the car park where most of the Portwenn population were appearing out of nowhere, some people cheered as they saw the Ellingham's had come this year.

'The Doc has come this year!' Mrs McCartney said to her husband.

'That is surprising, miserable bugger!' he sighed.

Martin, Louisa, James and Harry all got out of the car. Bert instantly spotted them ,even in the dim lit car park, as he got out of his red van alone.

'Alright Doc!' Bert chuckled.

'Bert' Martin nodded.

'Hello Bert!' James smiled, waving over at him.

'Hello little man' said Bert, 'Is Father Christmas coming tonight?'

James nodded and took hold of Martin's hand as they made their way to the church.

Louisa hung back slightly, walking next to Bert.

'He couldn't stop talking about you the other night' Louisa spoke quietly.

'Well that is the joy of the season'

'Thank you' Louisa smiled.

'I'll see you in there, got to wait for Pauline and Al' he said, standing in the porch of the church building.

'Hello Louisa!' one of the villagers smiled, handing her a booklet of the order of mass from a parishioner.

'Hello' she replied, and walked down the aisle towards where Martin, Harry and James sat on the second row back from the Alter.

Martin chose the seat near the front so that James could see what was going on. This wasn't a joy to the locals as Martin was fairly tall and blocked their view.

'They do carol singing as well as a Nativity play' Louisa explained as she took a seat, 'Some of my pupils take part'

Martin just nodded. He really didn't like it when carol singers knocked on the front door, so he wasn't sure how much he could take of it all.

'Mummy is that baby Jesus?' James asked as he pointed at a small statue of a baby in a manger.

There was a statue of Mary peering down at Jesus on the Alter of the church, with Joseph stood next to them.

'Yes, he's lying in a manger' Louisa explained.

'Is that Mary and Joseph?' he asked.

'Yes' Louisa nodded.

'Mind if we sit here Doc?' Bert's voice was heard to the right of where they sat.

'Yes' Martin said through gritted teeth.

Bert sat down next to Martin anyway, followed by Al and Pauline, leaving James squashed between his parents and Harry leaning against the side of the bench. Martin didn't like this, so lifted James to sit on his knee.

'Alright there James?' Al smiled.

'Hello' he replied, nervously putting his fingers in his mouth.

'He's gone all shy' Pauline smiled, 'I see you came then'

'It was a mutual decision' Martin said as the organ began to play.

Mrs Tishell's niece had taken over the organ playing too. The congregation stood and James took the chance to stand on the ledge where parishioners kneel, which gave him more height.

A line of carol singers walked up the aisle singing 'Silent Night', followed by the Vicar, who was wearing white robes over his black shirt and white collar.

'It's hot in here' Louisa said, using the booklet as a fan.

'Not really, are you alright?' asked Martin.

'Yes' Louisa nodded and turned her attention to the choir that were formed on the Alter.

Some of the children, who were pupils at Portwenn Primary school, waved at Louisa and she gratefully waved back, however more discreetly.

'Doc' Bert whispered, 'What do I do?'

'What?' Martin said rather loudly and got a glare off Pauline and a nudge from Louisa.

'I'm Catholic' he said, 'Do I go up to receive the Eucharist or not?'

'I don't know' Martin whispered and frowned deeply at him, before turning to the front where Louisa was staring at him in a way to say 'shut up!'

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. He was the Saviour of all mankind' the vicar began, 'In the Name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen'

Louisa did the sign of the cross and showed James how to do it, whereas Martin was totally baffled in what to do and stood there aimlessly.

'Before mass truly begins, I will hand over the alter to the Children's Liturgy group, who will perform the Nativity story as a reflection of the meaning of Christmas'

A girl dressed as Mary in blue robes came onto the alter pretending to sweep the floor, quietly humming to herself. Then another girl, of about seven years old came onto the stage dressed as Angel Gabriel, with large wings.

James watched the performance unfold with amazement. Martin frowned and tried to follow what was going on, but the children were talking too quiet for him to hear, so his attention was soon drawn to Louisa, since she was too beautiful not too look at. However, he noticed she flushed and was constantly waving the small booklet in her hand over her face to spread some cool air. The church wasn't hot; it was actually quite chilly, as he looked over to Pauline who pulled her coat tighter around herself to conserve some heat. He frowned and took Louisa's hand, which was placed on James' leg as he sat on her knee.

'Are you OK?' he whispered

She nodded and looked back to the front. He held her hand and noticed that they were warm too; the diagnosis that she had got the flu had instantly sprung to mind.

His thinking mode didn't stop, even when the Vicar began mass in the celebration of Christmas.

Throughout the mass, there were many songs, which Louisa happily sang away to, and admittedly she did have a good voice. James sang along to the ones that he knew, and Martin was growing more annoyed as he had Bert singing away down his right ear, deafening him of all other noises in the church.

Martin kept glancing over to him, but Bert was too engrossed in the hymn sheet that he could grab his attention and tell him to shut up, which he really wanted to.

Louisa loved the mass and was listening in to all the Bible stories and singing along to the carols that the congregation participated in, creating a large choir. She noticed that Martin wasn't singing, she knew he wouldn't bother either, however, she smiled when she heard James subconsciously singing 'Away In a Manger' just before the end of the service.

Her mind was taken away every now and then to the queasiness that she felt, she narrowed it down to the fact that she hadn't eaten for over two hours, but that surely wouldn't effect somebody like that. Her cheeks felt hot and her hands were slightly shaky, it could have been the journey over to the church, but it wasn't that long. Although, as she thought about it during another mini performance by the liturgy group, most mornings she had felt a little dizzy and queasy. Louisa didn't want to mention it to Martin, because she knew he'd want to treat her straight away.

'Louisa, are you sure you're OK?' Martin asked again, while the Vicar was finishing off the final prayer of the mass.

'Yes' she told him, not making eye contact.

The mass ended with the same hymn as it started with and the congregation all gathered to go outside. Martin noticed that it was nearing ten o'clock, which made him slightly annoyed that James' bedtime was an hour and a half ago.

The cold December air felt like a lifesaver to Louisa as she stepped out. Martin kept glancing over at her as she began talking to some of the teachers; he wanted to know she was alright.

'Harry Glasson!' a voice came from behind where Martin, James and Harry were standing, 'Well if I got a penny for every time I said you'd come back, I'd be a millionaire!'

The three of them turned to see another male about the same age as Harry, wearing jeans and a shirt underneath his small coat.

'Matthew Smith!' Harry said, shaking hands with him, 'Wow! I cant belive it!'

'I know!' he smiled, 'Hello there, Doc!'

'Hello' grunted Martin, who had never met this man in his life, or probably never taken to account that he'd met him.

'So are you related or something?' Matthew asked.

Martin frowned at to how obvious it was. Harry was also confused that he didn't put the pieces together.

'Well, Doctor Ellingham is married to my sister' Harry informed him.

'Oh right, yes, I know now, of course, Miss Glasson she used to be' Matthew said.

'That's correct… anyway what do you do now?' asked Harry.

'Oh well, followed my Dad into the business trade' Matthew smiled, 'Yes, running the fishmongers with him now'

'Couldn't have guessed that' Martin mumbled under his breath.

'Right, well that's good then' Harry politely said.

'So, you moved out then?' Matthew said, 'As soon as we left school you were away'

'Yes, went to Edinburgh' Harry nodded, 'Became a dentist, just visiting here for a week or so'

'Ah, well at least you've got a job' said Matthew, 'Right I'll have to go, Merry Christmas!'

'Merry Christmas' Harry nodded as Matthew walked away.

'Not the brightest person in the village then?' Martin grunted

Harry laughed, 'No'

'He didn't think that in the field of dentistry isn't as good as a shopkeeper' Martin muttered.

'He's always though he was better than anyone' Harry explained, 'It's quite funny actually'

'Hilarious' Martin said, sarcastically, 'Where's Louisa?'

'She'll be another hour' Harry smiled, 'Too talkative, always has been. Shall we leave her here and pick her up tomorrow?'

Martin didn't get the joke and was immediately taken back.

'It was a joke' Harry defended himself.

James ran over to Louisa and the crowd of women stood talking. Louisa picked him up and remained in conversation.

'He's adorable!' Lara Knightly, the deputy headteacher said.

Louisa smiled, 'I know'

'Can we go?' James whispered to Louisa, 'Father Christmas won't come if I don't go home'

Louisa nodded and then said, 'Right, I'll have to go, because Father Christmas is coming soon'

'Oh right' one of the teaching assistants played along.

'I'll see you all soon, hopefully before the New Year' Louisa said, 'Say bye James'

James waved as Louisa took him back over to Martin and Harry who were impatiently waiting.

…

James went to bed all excited that Father Christmas was coming that night. He tried to go to sleep immediately after saying goodnight to his mother and father.

'He's asleep' Martin confirmed, 'You can take them down now'

He turned back to the door that was directly opposite James' room, but Louisa wasn't standing near the bag full of presents.

'Louisa?' he called quietly, stepping into the bedroom and saw her coming out of the en-suite, looking slightly nervous, 'Are you OK?'

'Yes' she said, looking as though she was in trouble, 'Come in here, please'

She led him into the bathroom where she leant against the side of the sink, hiding something behind her back.

'I didn't want to do this until you were aware'

'What?' he asked urgently

'It's nothing to worry about' Louisa assured, 'But it may be the answer to the way I felt in mass this evening'

'What? Tell me, are you alright?' Martin said hurriedly.

She took her hands from behind her back and Martin saw that she was clasping her fingers around something. She unfolded her hand to reveal a thin white stick, with a small blank screen on the side.

'Your not…' he began

'I haven't done it yet' Louisa said, 'You know, a few months back we were trying for another baby, and then it was all negative for weeks and weeks, then we gave up for a while etcetera'

'You're talking really fast' Martin said

'OK, yes we were trying for another baby, but it didn't work for ages' she began slowly, 'I put it down to my age'

'Right, yes' Martin listened closely, 'So you think that you're pregnant?'

'It could be possible' Louisa said, waiting for Martin to freak out.

'Oh well lets see' he said, 'Hopefully it had worked, trying for a baby without trying for one as you said'

'Really, so you won't go all weird if I'm pregnant then?' she said, happily

'No! We were both quite upset when we assumed that you may not be able to carry another child again, I mean if it's anything like James, then I would be delighted' Martin said, becoming a little emotional

'Aw' Louisa said and kissed him gently, 'I'll take it and call you when it's time to have a look'

'Alright, do you want me to take the presents down?' Martin suggested

'No! That's my favourite part of the magical Father Christmas part' Louisa said.

'Fine, I'll wait out here. What happens if Harry walks in?'

'Just tell him that we're having a romantic night together, he won't ask' Louisa suggested

'I'm not going to tell your brother that'

'He wouldn't ask though, he'd just think OK, and walk away. He embarrasses easily' Louisa said.

'No! I am not telling him that!' Martin said.

'Right say that I am in the bath and you're waiting for me to come out?' Louisa said, 'Yes say that'

Martin looked around, 'Louisa there isn't a bath in here!'

'Right' Louisa nodded, 'OK, well just make something up!'

'Fine'

With that Martin left the bathroom, and sat himself on the bed. He remembered when James was born, the hassle of being in a pub, but then to see James for the first time, that feeling of unconditional love, the first time to hold him was all special. Even at first he didn't want another child, the thought of going through all the stress and sleepless nights, even looking back to before James was even born, the thought of being a father wasn't exactly appealing. However, now, if Louisa was pregnant he'd be the happiest man alive and he meant it. It would be overwhelming to have two children, more than he could ever want, even if he wouldn't share these feelings with the one person he loved the most in the entire world, he did feel it.

He drummed his fingers on the side of the bed and kept his eye on the window. He really wished that Harry didn't walk in, because he couldn't lie, it was just impossible to come up with something realistic to as why Louisa was in the bathroom and he was sitting impatiently on the bed.

The door to the bathroom opened and Louisa crept out. Martin looked around.

'Well?' he said

'It's not time yet' she said and then waved her hand for him to come in.

Martin entered the room and shut the door behind him. Louisa paced across the room for the two minutes they had to wait for the answer from the test.

'What happens if I'm not?' Louisa said.

'Don't think about it' Martin told her.

Louisa glanced over to where she had placed in it on the top of the toilet system. She didn't see it clearly, but saw writing appear.

'Oh' she said, pointing to it.

'You read it' Martin told her

'No, together, on three?' she suggested and he nodded, 'One, two, three'

Together they looked at the pregnancy test, which revealed the answer. Louisa's jaw dropped and Martin also looked bemused. Her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around his neck.

'So, that's two children we're going to have' Martin said, slightly happy and slightly shocked.

'I know!' Louisa sobbed happily, 'Is that alright'

'Yes' Martin nodded, 'Merry Christmas'

'Oh it's the best Christmas present in the world' she smiled through her tears, which she also noticed that Martin had gone all teary eyed as well.

She kissed him on the lips and then pulled away, beaming.

'However' Louisa began again, 'Let's not get our hopes up too high, I mean I must be what? Three to four weeks, and I am in my forties now'

'Well, I can do a check on the surgery, that'll tell me how far along the pregnancy is' Martin said.

'Yes, but wait until after Christmas' Louisa smiled, 'Oh I'm so happy'

'Me too' Martin smiled ever so tiny and hugged her again.

Sorry it has taken so long to update this chapter, but I have been slightly carried away with the celebrations of the Christmas season!

Hannah xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Merry Christmas Everyone!

James woke up, he rubbed his eyes and squinted, it was still dark, but it must be morning. Suddenly, he remembered that Father Christmas had been, and he jumped out of bed and ran across the landing, opening his Mummy and Daddy's door.

'Father Christmas!' he laughed and hopped on the bed, bouncing up and down.

Martin was already awake and was just waiting for James to barge in like he did. He sat up, and frowned as he looked at his son trying to get Louisa up already.

'James, leave Mummy alone for a minute' he told him.

'It's alright' Louisa yawned and sat up, hugging and kissing James, until he laughed.

'Where's Uncle Harry?' James asked

'Where do you think he is?' Martin said, 'He doesn't sleep in here'

James then jumped off the bed, making Louisa nearly have a heart attack.

'Careful' she gasped and watched as he ran off.

She looked over at Martin who was still watching the door way and then turned to Louisa. She leant over and kissed him.

'Merry Christmas Martin' she smiled, 'You're a wonderful husband and a great father, and I know that this little one,' she tapped her tummy, 'is also going to be as fortunate as James is'

'Thank you' Martin said, rather touched by her speech, 'Merry Christmas to you too, a magnificent, beautiful wife, which I am grateful for'

Louisa then started to cry.

'What have I done? Did I say something offensive?' Martin said, panicking.

Louisa laughed, 'No! You've never said something as lovely as that before'

'Haven't I?' Martin said, feeling guilty.

'Well you have, but that really meant a lot to me, you called me beautiful'

'You are'

'Thank you' she smiled and then hugged him again.

'Right I better go and get changed' he cleared his throat and stood up.

'Oh Martin, nobody is going to mind you going down in your pyjamas' she smiled

'Harry is here'

'So… have you seen him get changed before half eleven so far?'

'No, but…'

'Well then, you've got a dressing gown, so wear it' she ordered.

...

James walked into the living room, his face lighting up and a smile appearing as he saw all the presents that were underneath the tree. Louisa had written some of the presents from Father Christmas and the others from Martin and herself.

Louisa turned the lights on the tree, so that they flashed and sparkled giving a nice Christmas atmosphere in the house. Martin sat next to Harry on the sofa, both watching James looking around the floor surprised to see that Father Christmas had been.

James went over to a small table that was stood in front of the fireplace, there was a plate, which was emptied with a few remaining crumbs and a half a pint of beer had been drunk, luckily Harry was available to drink it this year.

'Father Christmas has been!' James smiled

'Shall we see if Rudolph ate the carrots?' Louisa asked, but before she got an answer James ran out into the kitchen to have a look on the decking where they had left the carrots.

Martin and Harry heard James talking from the living room and him laughing at all the magical things that had happened over night.

'He's a bit excited' Harry said

'Just a bit' nodded Martin.

Louisa walked back into the living room and sat on the floor, waiting for James to come back in.

'Why don't you sit here?' asked Martin

'I like to be near all the excitement' Louisa said.

James ran back into the living room, 'There are reindeer footprints in the snow!'

'Wow!' Louisa smiled, 'They must have landed in the garden'

'Are you going to open some of your presents then James?' Martin said.

James sat down next to Louisa and began opening his presents, gasping and laughing at all the surprises Father Christmas had brought. He had opened over ten presents, when he came across a secretive one that Martin or Louisa had no idea that it was there.

'Now this one is from Uncle Harry' Louisa told him, handing over a large, heavy box, 'Blimey what did you get?'

Harry remained silent and waited until James opened it, rather slowly.

'Oh my…' Louisa said.

'What?' asked Martin, moving to the edge of his seat.

James pulled the wrapping paper to reveal a box. On the side it stated clearly what it was.

'A Wii!' Louisa gasped.

'A what?' said Martin

'A Nintendo Wii, you know that game he showed you last week in the Argos catalogue' Louisa told him.

'Really' said Martin not amused

'Harry you didn't have to do that!' Louisa said and got up to give him a hug.

'James say thank you' Martin told him.

James ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug.

'Maybe later we can play on it?' suggested Harry

'Yes!' James nodded.

James finished opening all his presents, since he got a few from the villagers, such as Al and Pauline, Bert, Morwenna and Billy, his playgroup friend. He had got a load of toys and clothes from Martin and Louisa, then a load of chocolate and sweets from the villagers, which Martin though was a disgrace as the one thing was he didn't want his to be filled with sugar and fats over the Christmas season.

James had finished opening all of his presents and was now occupied with his red lorry toy that Father Christmas had remembered to get him. Martin presented Louisa with a present, which he had hidden at the back of the Christmas tree.

Louisa unwrapped the paper excitedly and saw that it was a small box, wrapped in another sheet of paper, this time bright purple, with silver ribbon.

'I think it's a pair of shoes' joked Harry

Louisa and James laughed, whereas Martin watched as Louisa opened it further.

She got down to the white box and saw an imprint of a circle shape, with a crown on top, she gasped.

'It isn't…' she gasped, she lifted the lid and it revealed a plain silver bracelet, 'A Pandora bracelet! Oh, it's lovely!'

'I saw you looking at them through the window the last time we came into Truro' Martin said

'Oh it's beautiful' she stood up and walked over to Martin, still watching the bracelet in the box as though it was the Queen's crown. She bent down and gave him a huge hug and then kissed him.

Harry looked rather awkward and began talking to James for a few seconds.

'I love you Louisa' Martin managed to say in front of her brother, which he thought he'd never do.

'I love you too' she smiled and kissed him again.

'There's another one, behind there' Martin told her.

Louisa excitedly went over and reached to the back of the tree. She drew out another present. This time it was a bigger and flatter square box, of which she was happily opening. She lifted the lid to reveal a silver necklace, looking rather expensive, with a small heart shaped charm hanging from it. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she moved the box to see that there were actually small diamonds placed elegantly on the small charm.

'Wow!' she gasped, 'Martin, you must think I'm a princess or something, this is actual diamond?'

'Well, near enough' he nodded.

'Thank you so much!' she beamed and went over to him again.

'Right' Harry interrupted them kissing again, which embarrassed Martin as he realised Louisa's brother was in the room, 'I have a little something for you two as well'

'Can I give Martin his presents first?' Louisa pleaded.

'No, let Harry go first' Martin insisted.

'Is that OK?' asked Harry.

'Just go!' Louisa said, anticipating her next present.

Louisa got a another box, but this time it was smaller and wrapped in the same way as the Pandora bracelet. She ripped off the paper in a hurry and saw that there was a small silver charm in a shape of a spherical rose resting inside. She gave Harry a huge hug and instantly put in onto her bracelet.

'So you knew what Martin was getting me then?' she asked, fiddling with the charm to get it onto her bracelet.

'Yes, I wasn't sure what to get you since you used to be picky,' he said, 'Martin, it looks like you know her pretty well to get a reaction like that. She used to wrinkle her nose up at the presents I used to get her'

'No I didn't!'

Harry laughed quietly as he wound her up.

Martin then was given a rectangular shape wrapped up gift; he opened it to reveal a medical book, which was named 'Medicine Through Time'

'Oh interesting' he nodded, looking intrigued, 'Thank you Harry'

Martin shook Harry's hand as a thank you. Louisa stretched under the tree and pulled out two more of the remaining presents.

'Now my turn' Louisa said, handing the gifts over to Martin.

He opened the first to reveal a shirt and a jumper, which would go well together and the next one was an old clock, which Louisa managed to find in the Antiques shop in Truro.

'A clock!' he said, a hint of surprise in his tone, 'That could go in my surgery'

Although, his emotions were deeply hidden, Louisa knew when he was grateful about something and when not, even though all the time he looked like he wasn't. She saw in his eyes his thankfulness towards her for all the presents she gave him.

'You can play with it, take it apart, whatever' Louisa explained.

'Thank you' he nodded, still gazing at the antique in fascination.

'Right then, I better get the meat in the oven and you can all get yourself some breakfast' Louisa clasped her hands together.

...

Louisa stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her before walking into the bedroom, where Martin was happily putting on his new jumper and looking in the long mirror to see whether it suited him or not.

'That looks nice' Louisa said.

She noticed he had his new shirt on as well, looking rather proud at her choice. She also saw that he was wearing no tie either, which she was more than happy with.

'There's one more thing' Martin began and reached into his pocket.

'Are you proposing?' Louisa asked and then giggled.

He gave her another small white box, which revealed another charm. It represented marriage and love everlasting. This one was silver as well, and had a patterned engraved love heart on one of the sides, the other side had a cross representing marriage.

'It's the latest charm' he added, 'The one that I liked best and the one that I thought most suited us together, rather than just one of us'

'Oh its my favourite one too!' she smiled.

'I thought it was best to do this one in private' Martin said, 'because you are the only person who I can share my thoughts and feelings with, even if it is harder than I first anticipate'

Louisa had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him.

'I'm so happy that you made the decision to stay here those three years ago' she said, 'Without you, we would not have any of this, no marriage and happiness, not another baby, it's just so, I am so lucky…'

Martin wiped the tear from rolling down her cheek and then kissed her emotionally.

'Let me just get changed and I'll be with you' Louisa said.

'Alright' Martin nodded.

'Is James still in the bath?' asked Louisa.

'Yes, I'll take him out now' Martin said and walked out of the room, leaving Louisa to smile behind as she thought of the generous gifts he took the time to get for her.

...

It was midday when the doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it.

He swung the door open and saw Ruth shivering in the cold, her scarf wrapped around her neck and her gloves frozen while clasping several bags full of presents.

'Oh Ruth!' Harry smiled, 'Come in!'

'Hello Harry' she replied, stepping into the house, 'Merry Christmas'

Harry politely kissed her on either cheek.

'Merry Christmas' Harry returned the offering, 'Let me take your coat and you can make yourself at home'

'Thank you' she smiled and went into the living room to place the presents under the tree.

…

Louisa busied herself in the kitchen with sorting the vegetables into pans and trying not splash anything on her new dress, which she had bought when she went to Truro.

'Need a hand?' Martin offered

'No, I should be alright' Louisa sighed, opening the oven and checking the meat.

'Ruth's here' Martin told her

'Oh is she?' she answered, 'Tell her to come through'

Just then, Ruth walked in anyway, wishing them both 'Merry Christmas'.

'I'll give you a hand Louisa, you look all flustered there' she said, taking the wooden spoon from her and began stirring the fresh stuffing.

Martin frowned, 'You said you didn't need any help'

'I know, but…' Louisa stumbled on her words.

'Martin, she didn't want to bother you, but it's alright, I'll do it. You go into the living room with the boys and we'll handle everything in here, us ladies can do marvellous work' Ruth said, smirking at him as he looked at both of them and then strode out.

'I bet you love winding him up like that' Louisa smiled.

'Oh I wasn't winding him up, simply using a slight tinge of sarcasm, dear' she replied.

'Would you like a glass of wine?'

'Oh not just yet, but maybe at dinner' Ruth said, 'However, you help yourself, I don't mind'

'Oh no, I won't' Louisa said, not wanting to let her little secret loose just yet.

...

In the living room, James was playing on the floor with the set of cars he had received. So far Martin had gathered that the police car was chasing three of the other cars and the red lorry was somehow jumping over the sea of Portwenn and appearing in Truro.

'This is a classic Christmas programme' Harry said, pointing at the television screen.

'Oh yes it is' Martin actually agreed.

On the television, Only Fools and Horses was turned on, and this was one of the programmes Martin would actually watch, but it was never as good as BBC or Sky News.

Harry was nearly rolling on the floor laughing at the jokes and criticisms being made. Martin was amused, but didn't feel the urgency to laugh, so just broke a tiny smile.

'Can we watch Harry Potter?' asked Harry, interrupting their programme

'Not now James' Martin told him, and wondered when he had actually been given Harry Potter at all.

Louisa walked into the living room, followed by Ruth, both with rosy cheeks from the heat in the kitchen. Louisa gave a look to Martin, which ordered him to go out into the hallway.

'In the dining room' Martin whispered.

They crossed the hallway and retrieved a bag from the dining room, Martin insisting to carry it.

Entering the living room, he placed it down in front of Ruth, who looked quizzed.

'It's from all of us' Louisa informed her and sat of the arm of the sofa.

Ruth opened the bag and saw that it was a small rose in a pot, filled with soil.

'Oh how generous!' she smiled, 'My favourite flower, and red as well!'

'It can last for several of years, if maintained' Martin added.

'Oh that's wonderful' she beamed, overjoyed with the decision of gift.

She gave Martin a brief hug and then went to Louisa and did the same, overwhelmed with their decision of the present.

'I have presents for James' she said, 'and one for you two to share'

'Oh that's lovely' Louisa smiled.

James opened three presents that he received from Ruth. One of them was an educational book, another one was a toy car, which was all he could talk about, and the last one was a t-shirt with a picture of the Stig from his favourite programme, Top Gear.

'The Stig!' he laughed, holding up his t-shirt.

'Wow, how lovely' Louisa beamed, 'It's all you can talk about at the moment'

'It doesn't help when I watch it all the time' Harry said

'Thank you Ruth' he smiled, running over to her and giving her a hug.

'You're welcome, James' she said and then pointed at the remaining present on the floor, 'That one is for you two'

Louisa jumped up and brought it over to Martin. Harry budged over on the sofa, allowing Louisa to sit next to Martin.

'You can open it' Martin said.

Louisa unwrapped it fast and saw that it was a photo album, with spaces in so that they could fill it up with their own photographs.

'I know how much you like memories, Louisa'

'Oh this is wonderful!' she smiled and gave Ruth a hug.

'Thank you Aunt' Martin nodded.

'Can we watch Harry Potter?' asked James again.

'Maybe later, James, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes' Louisa announced

'I really don't know why you let him watch that rubbish Louisa' Martin muttered.

'Its good!' Louisa argued, 'You haven't even watched it!'

'I know, but its full of influence of violence' Martin said

'No it's not' said Louisa, 'It's about a good wizard who is trying to defeat a bad wizard'

'See' Martin grunted.

Louisa sighed loudly and walked out the room, she really didn't want to argue, not on Christmas. Martin looked around the room and felt uncomfortable in the way that everyone was silent, so followed Louisa into the kitchen.

'Louisa I was just saying'

She was had her back to him, stirring the gravy rapidly in frustration.

'No, its fine' she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

'Have I upset you?' he asked.

'Well yes' she nodded, 'We had, you know, a great morning and you go and ruin it'

'How have I ruined it?'

'By criticizing my mothering skills' she said, quietly.

'No, it wasn't meant like that' he said, walking over to her, 'I was just stating that I thought it was all about fighting and a bit too old for a three year old'

'He's only got the first film and it's rated a PG' Louisa sighed, 'It's not like he's going to harm anybody by using "Wingardium Leviosar" and unless there's a Lord Voldemort around, I doubt he'd want to use violence against anyone'

'What?' Martin said, absolutely puzzled.

'You know, spells and stuff' Louisa sighed, 'It's very fictional and it is good actually by showing the difference in good and bad'

'I apologise' after a few seconds of silence.

'You apologise?' Louisa said, shocked, stopping what she was doing and watching him move towards her.

'Yes, I'm sorry' Martin confessed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Good' Louisa nodded and placed her hand on top of his, before continued preparing the meal.

...

It was early afternoon and the dinner was laid out on the table, where their guests could help themselves to condiments and more meat if fancied. Louisa had done a marvellous job and James was happy with the extra set of crackers Martin managed to find.

'Merry Christmas, cheers' Harry said, raising his glass.

Martin, Ruth and Louisa raised their glasses as well and the sound of clanging echoed in the room, as well with all the Christmas wishes being said.

'Oh Louisa, you haven't got a glass of wine' Harry said, spotting that she had orange juice.

'Yes I haven't, its OK' she said, picking up her knife and fork again.

'No, its alright, I'll get you a glass now' Harry said, going to stand up.

'No, I can't' Louisa said, finally, after trying to keep the secret, but it was simply impossible at Christmas.

Harry frowned and looked at Louisa and Martin confused.

'Well…erm…' Martin went to say awkwardly.

'Well, we have an announcement to make' Louisa smiled and Harry sat back down.

'Right… erm…as of yesterday…' Martin said.

'We found out that we're going to have two children in nine months' Louisa beamed as she looked around the table.

James was too engrossed in his food to notice what was going on, but Louisa was going to tell him properly later on.

Harry jumped up and went around the table to Louisa's side, where she stood too and they hugged.

'Congratulations!' Harry laughed, 'I'm going to be an uncle again!'

'I must say congratulations as well' Ruth said, smiling across the table to Martin, who's facial expression had turned slightly softer.

'Thank you Ruth' he nodded

Harry shook hands with Martin and then returned to his chair.

'So what do you think a boy or girl?' said Ruth, taking a sip of her wine.

'Well it's too early to think about that yet, giving my age it is risky to officially say that, well… I do hope that all is well' Louisa smiled.

'We're going to book an appointment in the New Year' said Martin.

'If he or she is anything like that little one, you're going to be over the moon' Harry said, delighted that his big sister was having another child to add to the family.

'Thank you' Louisa nodded.

'I wouldn't have thought that Martin would go through with all of this, but it seems you have done proud and you both make excellent parents' Ruth smiled

'Aw, it has been a wonderful Christmas present' Louisa smiled and placed her hand into Martin's.

...

That evening, Christmas felt like it had gone too quickly to even blink. Everybody lounged around in the living room after all being full up from their dinner. The television was playing A Christmas Carol, the first one ever made and it was in black and white.

Martin and Louisa were cuddled up on the smallest sofa out of the suit, looking through the book that Martin received from Harry.

'That's William Harvey' Martin told Louisa, who seemed interested, 'He discovered the circulation of the blood, proving Galen wrong in post aspects'

'Oh right' Louisa nodded.

James was fast asleep, leaning on Ruth, who was engrossed in the film, which she considered as the only real Christmas story around apart from the birth of Jesus. Harry was sitting next to Ruth, with James' legs on top of his; he too was falling asleep, as he was tired from his meal.

'Look at them' Louisa smiled, pointing over to the other sofa.

'I know' Martin grunted

...

Later that evening, Harry was becoming tipsy with the amount of alcohol he had drunk that day and was becoming giggly, laughing at anything. Ruth was trying not to drink too much and Louisa was enjoying all the gossip she was having with Martin's aunt.

It was around ten o'clock when James was becoming restless because he was tired.

'I think its time to say goodnight' Louisa said, picking James up off the floor where he was lying.

'Good night' he mumbled and buried his head on his mother's shoulder.

'I'll take him up' Martin offered, 'I don't want you carrying him'

Louisa rolled her eyes, 'I'm not huge yet'

'You still shouldn't be lifting things, here' Martin stretched out his arms and took James off her.

Louisa kissed her son on the forehead and allowed Martin to take him to up the stairs, but she insisted on coming with him.

James said goodnight to both of his parents and instantly fell asleep. Martin and Louisa stood at the door, which was allowing a small amount of light into the room, making the random bits of tinsel sparkle.

'He's such a wonderful little boy' Louisa smiled.

Martin put his arm around her.

'He is' he nodded.

'Aw, and he's going to have another brother or sister' Louisa said

'Yes'

'What a wonderful Christmas this year' she smiled.

The End...

Thank you to everyone who has commented on my Christmas story, it has been a pleasure reading your positive views on the story! I am happy to say that it has encouraged me to write more chapters that I first planned! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (just a bit late, but you know...)

Hannah xxx


End file.
